The Kitahara Brothers
by Eccentric Thistle
Summary: What if Iori wasn't the only Kitahara that moved to Izu? What if he had a little brother with him? How would they act with each other and the people at Grand Blue. I don't own Grand Blue or any characters related to the series, any songs I use or videos I link at all. I only own my character Koji.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Izu

The train station at Izu was somewhat packed as two boys made their through the masses and out the front. Both had black hair with the younger having slightly longer and grey eyes. They were brothers, Iori and Koji Kitahara. Outside they were greeted by a gentle seaside breeze. Both with large suitcases and bags, but one of them had a skateboard with him. They were looking around the unknown environment around them but soon heard something; or rather someone.

"Hey Iori, Koji!" The man shouted out at the two brothers who then walked over to him. "Welcome to Izu boys. Come on let's get those in the van. The man help Iori and Koji put their things in the back, and soon along with themselves they drove off in the van. "You two sure have grown in the last ten years hey?"

"Yeah, it has been a while."

"Well it would be for you Iori. At least I try to keep in contact with other family members, but it really is different seeing them in person after so long and not just talking on the phone. Right uncle Toshio?" Koji said with a smile on his face.

"Hahahaha… It sure is. Anyway we're family so there's no need to be so polite and formal, just relax." Toshio told the Kitahara brothers.

"Y-Yes. I understand." Iori said but then getting a small smack on the back of his head from Koji.

"Like hell you do. Anyway where are we going?" Koji asked.

"You'll see, and welcome to Izu." Toshio said as they continued driving down the road. Soon enough though they parked up outside a shop. A diving shop to be precise.

"Dive shop…"Koji started.

"Grand Blue." Iori finished.

"Isn't this your shop uncle Toshio?" Koji asked.

"Yeah, great right? Anyway I'm going park the van so feel free to take a look around." Their uncle said as he drove around the side.

"Okay." Both Iori and Koji said as they left their things on the deck and took a look around. They soon ended up around the back off the shop looking out to the sea and saw a young girl taking off a wetsuit. It was an awkward moment as they stared at each other but were interrupted as Toshio shouted on the boys. Coming back around they wondered about what they would both experience here in Izu. Iori opened the door and as both of them looked inside, all they saw were… things dangling everywhere.

"So what do you think of the shop boys?" Toshio asked. Both of them quickly ran up to the counter trying to avoid the beer drinking naked men.

"What the hell is going on?" Iori asked shaking like a leaf whilst Koji was starting to sweat and not in a good way.

"Oh yeah. Everyone keeps telling me that I don't look good in this apron." Toshio stated patting on the pink apron he was wearing.

"That's not what I meant!"

"No?"

"It's that!" Iori stated pointing towards the large group of nearly naked guys and one had just taken off his boxers. "He just pulled his thing out!" Iori screamed in horror.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." Toshio said nonchalant. Iori ran out screaming about going home leaving Koji back at Grand Blue with the guys and one thing he truly hated; beer.

"Uncle Toshio, you know how much I hate beer and if these guys try and force me to drink it. You're gonna have a lot of problems and maybe a few corpses." Koji stated nervously and then saw two naked guys coming toward with nearly empty glasses probably for a refill. "Oh hell no, I'm getting some fresh air. Iori when I catch you…" Koji ran out the door grabbing his skateboard and pushing like a devil bat hauling ass leaving their uncle bemused and the two guys slightly confused.

"They homesick or something?" the blonde hair guy asked.

"Who are they?" The dark haired guy asked.

"They're my nephews from Izu University. Toshio told the two.

"Your nephews go to Izu University?"

"That means… Tokita."

"You're right, Kotobuki." The two looked at each before grinning like cheshire cats

"This is our chance to get some new members." The two then ran off after the Kitahara brothers. Further up the road Iori stopped to catch his breath followed by Koji as he spotted his older brother.

"Why are there perverts in the shop?" Iori asked himself.

"I wouldn't say perverts, more like complete drunks and you know how much I hate beer." Koji stated slightly pissed off.

"Yeah cause back home, you had people nearly force down your throat. That's was until you knocked them out."

"THEY DESERVED IT!" Koji shouted. The two then heard something behind them. Turning around they saw the two big guys from the shop running at them. "CRAP!"

"WAIT, FRESHMEN!" Tokita and Kotobuki shouted at the boys.

"They coming outside like that!" Iori was shocked. Koji ran off leaving his brother behind. "HEY WAIT KOJI, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Iori begged his younger brother as he started running himself.

"Every man for himself Iori." Koji shouted pushing on his skateboard for all his might.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO RUNNING AWAY?!" Tokita asked.

"YOU TWO ARE JUST SHY AREN'T YOU?!" Kotobuki followed up.

"Are you aware of how you look?" Iori retorted.

"And how you smell?" Koji then followed his brother's answer.

"That doesn't matter."

LIKE CRAP IT DOES!" Koji pushed further and further away from him and his brother's pursuers.

"Just hear us out." Kotobuki grabbed Iori but as Tokita lunged for Koji, the younger Kitahara ollied his skateboard off the ground so Tokita couldn't grabbed him and it worked. Koji then skated of leaving Iori behind being carried off back to Grand Blue.

"KOJI YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Iori screamed.

Koji kept pushing until he tired out and had to stop. Looking behind him he couldn't see anyone chasing to his relief and sat down on some stairs that led to the beach. Looking out to the sea left Koji to think about things. _'I get they were probably trying to have a good time or something, but why beer or even any kind of booze for that matter. Why do people think they need alcohol to have a good time. Anyway the view here is sick. I'm actually looking forward to living here. Finding new spots and hopefully skaters; and thank god no arguments between Iori and Shiori. I get that she doesn't want to run inn by just talk to mum and dad about and not force Iori. I told them straight up when I turned 13. Anyway at least I'm here in Izu now'_ Koji thought to himself. "I guess I should go and help Iori now, it's not like he can kick my ass anyway." Koji said to himself and started skating back to Grand Blue.

Skating back to Grand Blue Koji caught sight or Iori and one of the guys who caught him and thankfully he was wearing clothes this time. Iori saw his little brother and ran up to swing at him.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Iori swung at Koji who sidestepped him making his brother trip over from his board. Koji helped Iori up who still looked mad with him but Koji simply shrugged it off walking over to Kotobuki.

"So you're finally wearing clothes now." Koji started sniffing a little bit and was a bit more at ease now. "And not smelling of beer. At least that's good and sorry about earlier." Koji apologized but Kotobuki waved him off.

"Don't worry about. Anyway I'm Ryuujirou Kotobuki, mechanical engineering student at Izu University." Kotobuki introduced himself to Koji.

"I'm Koji Kitahara, film student at Izu University as well. So you're in the same major as my brother." Koji introduced himself shaking Kotobuki's hand before noticing the trolley he was pushing. "What's with all the tanks?"

"We're heading to the docks to prep the tanks. Want to join us?" Kotobuki asked Koji, he nodded and then the three of them started walking off again. "So how long have you been skateboarding Koji?" Kotobuki asked the younger Kitahara.

"Well I'm 19 and I started when I was 8 so eleven years. I begged our parents for so long to get me skateboard, since I was about six I think so yeah. A very long time. Also I've been filming skateboarding since middle school and made a full length video during high school." Koji stated quite proudly.

"Wow that's quite impressive. I was just trying to convince Iori here to join our club, but he's trying to argue that he can't because he can't swim. What about you Koji, do you want to join?" Kotobuki offered Koji but Iori jumped in.

"You tried to force to join with a stupid fingerprint and then try forging my signature." Iori shouted making Koji laugh.

"I'll think about it, if there's no clubs with anything skate related then maybe. However just so you know if I do, I still need my time to skate and more importantly. I flat out refuse to drink any alcohol. If anyone does try to force me… then there will be casualties, but like I said. Give me a bit and then you'll have my answer." Koji told Kotobuki.

"Fair enough." Kotobuki simply as they walked leaving Iori shocked that Koji was forced into it.

"WHAT THE HELL! You try and force me but not my brother!" Iori screamed out hoping for an explanation but didn't get one as his brother and the bigger man began to leave him behind. "Hey wait for me." Iori ran to catch up.

A short while afterwards the three ended up near the dock entrance. Iori and Koji were looking around whilst Kotobuki spotted a woman with light brown hair also removing a wetsuit. "Thanks for scouting it out. I'm going to drop off the tanks." Kotobuki told the woman.

"Thanks." The woman simply said and her smile grew when she both Iori and Koji. Running up the stairs she stopped in front the two. "Welcome Iori, Koji." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you." Iori replied back oblivious to who he was talking to earning him another smack on the head from Koji. "OW! What was that for?" Iori asked Koji ticked off.

"You really don't remember who this is. Jeez you really are hopeless at times. You can't even recognize your own cousin, anyway nice to see you Nanaka." Koji said hugging his cousin, even if she was still soaked.

"It's good to see at last Koji, and you as well Iori. Even if somewhat hurts to you didn't recognize me." Nanaka said with a playful smile taking off her wetsuit making the boys blush turning around quickly. A short while later back at the Grand Blue shop Nanaka was dressed normally and was cleaning the wetsuits, with help from Iori and Koji.

"Again sorry I didn't recognize you Nanaka." Iori apologized again to Nanaka, Koji simply smiled along with Nanaka.

"It's fine. It's been ten years I guess. Have you two seen Chisa yet? Nanaka asked Iori and Koji.

"No, not yet." Iori replied.

"I don't think so. Even though I call regularly it's still different seeing them in person." Koji responded to his cousin.

"You'll be surprised when you see her. She's gotten really cute. We were diving just now actually but she came back here earlier." Nanaka stated then making the two boys remember something. Looking at each other they were starting to piece it together. Finishing up they hung up the wetsuits leaving them to dry and walked back to the front door of Grand Blue. "Are you two going to join Tokita's club?" Nanaka asked them.

"I haven't made my decision. I told Kotobuki earlier that I wanted see if there are any type of skate clubs first. If not then maybe I'll join." Koji answered.

"No." Iori flat out rejected. It surprised Nanaka somewhat.

"You don't like diving?"

"I don't hate it, but…"

"Why not?" Nanaka asked wanting to know, even Koji was slightly intrigued now.

"I graduated from an all-boys high school. I want to keep my distance." Iori finished up.

"Distance? From what?" Nanaka asked as Iori opened the door to reveal the same sight as earlier once again.

"From this all-boys high school vibe." Iori stated. Nanaka didn't see what the big deal was and Koji just face palmed at his brother's explanation. However at how the other guys just kept drinking more and more. The guys thanked them for cleaning up the gear and Iori asked them to put some clothes back on whilst Koji was trying to creep away from the situation. However Iori wasn't having it and grabbed a hold of Koji to prevent him from escaping again.

"Please look after Iori and Koji." Nanaka said as she put on an apron and walked behind the counter for work. Tokita yanked Iori who was still holding a squirming Koji.

"Got it." Tokita said with a smirk.

"If I've got to go through this then you're coming with me Koji." Iori said crying because he also didn't want anything to do with the club. They sat the two brothers at the table where a whole batch of alcohol sat. Iori was slightly disgusted but Koji was trying to squirm away like it was the plague or something.

"Today is your welcome party." Kotobuki said with a smile. Iori tried to talk his out of it but Kotobuki and Tokita where having none of it explaining that Iori had a problem of rejecting things before trying them. Even with Iori not wanting anything to do with them, he still ended up participating after a game of rock, paper, scissors. Koji was shaking like crazy and tried to run out, but got pinned down by another member of the club.

"Get off me. I hate booze, let me go!" Koji yelled out but no avail. His eyes widened after the guy opened a beer can and Koji punched him in the face knocking him out and ran out again. Calming down under the night's sky Koji sat on the ground thinking about what to do. However he was interrupted and spooked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping in shock he turned around to see the same girl from earlier in the day. "Wait a minute… Chisa?" Koji asked wanting to be sure that this was his other cousin.

"Koji, it is you." Chisa gently hugged Koji who gave one back." It's good to see you. I guess you've moved into Grand Blue huh?"

"Yeah I did. Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier today." Koji apologized to Chisa. She accepted it and the two began to talk about what happened during the day and university. They made their way back to Grand Blue but as soon as Chisa opened the door, Chisa and Koji saw a drunk naked Iori chugging a beer like his life depended on it.

"You're no match for me!" Iori shouted with drunk pride as Tokita and Kotobuki looked on while others looked demoralized.

"Wow, Iori."

"You beat three guys! I'm impressed!" Kotobuki stated. It then got awkward really quickly.

"Oh Chisa welcome back. You found Koji as well." Nanaka spouted out stopping Iori in his tracks as he looked on in shock and maybe terror as Chisa grimly looked at him whilst Koji looked on in disgust. However Iori tried to play it off.

"Hey. Long to no see, Chisa. Do you remember me?" Iori put his hand on Chisa's shoulder and she immediately took off her fleece.

"We have to throw this away now." Chisa told Nanaka nonchalant making Koji laugh and Iori cry out in horror about his hands not being dirty. "I never imagined you'd grow up to be so stupid." The younger Kotegawa said in a menacing way as she walked away slamming the door shut making Iori drop to his hands and knee in tears and Koji clutching his sides laughing.

"I'm sorry Iori but she might be right on this one." Koji said still laughing.

"Why is this happening to me." Iori said tears streaming.

"You're Chisa's cousins right?" Kotobuki asked.

"And Nanaka's as well let's not forget." Koji said informing Kotobuki.

"You're so lucky to be living with your cute cousins." Tokita plainly said.

"She just treated me like a piece of crap."

"Kind of your own fault their Iori."

"Watch it Koji, but it's okay. Nanaka's living in the same house as well." Iori said to himself but Tokita blew Iori's potential theory up.

"Just give up Iori, and this is for you as well Koji. Nanaka's still hiding it and the person involved is still none the wiser, but… She's in love with her sister." Tokita stated, making Iori cry out in vain and creeping Koji out somewhat but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt… somewhat. Deciding to avoid the chaos for the rest of the night Koji sneaked off into the house and went to find his bedroom. Finding his room and things, he had a some space but not a lot. However that didn't matter to him as he took his clothes off and went he bed but not without one last thought. _'Diving huh? I'll never stop skating until I physically can't anymore, but diving doesn't sound too bad, This is gonna be interesting.'_ Koji thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep as Iori drank on into the night. Both Kitahara brother's new life had just begun.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Yes it is another story and I haven't finished my other one, but I've having major blockage with my mother stories. I watched and am currently reading Grand Blue and I think it's funny as hell. It's a series that you should check out if you want to. Anyway I apologise about my character but Koji is my character and I'll try to work on him. Please leave constructive criticism to help me improve and hopefully I'll see you soon.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	2. Chapter 2: First day

Iori woke up the next day with a massive headache from drinking all night with Kotobuki and Tokita. Still wearing nothing but his boxers, he tried to get his bearings together, he soon looked at the time on his phone and freaked out. "I'm going to be late!" Iori shouted not truly aware of his surroundings. That was until he heard clicking sounds and more distinctively, a loud smack of wood. Seeing the crowd around him Iori was mortified and soon looked at the Izu university auditorium.

"See, you definitely won't be late now." Kotobuki stated without a care in the world. Smiling just like Tokita.

"You Idiots!" Iori screamed as from the gathered crowd Chisa sighed in embarrassment and disgust whilst Koji face palmed. Walking around their hung over relative they walked into the university and found the directions to their classes.

"Okay I'll see you later Chisa." Koji said as Chisa simply nodded as they separated to their class rooms. Finding the room he needed Koji found a seat by the window and sat down with his skateboard beside him, pulling out his phone to watch yet more skateboarding. He was watching a Chris Cole part when felt someone sneaking up. A loud thud was heard as a bottle was placed in front of Koji; a bottle of beer in fact. Looking up Koji saw it was the guy he knocked out for trying to make him drink from the day before. "And what exactly is that on my desk?"

"Beer! What else. After what you did to me yesterday I figured you should at least drink." The man shouted like a warrior. Koji who was not amused opened the window and threw the bottle out of the window and went back to watching his video. The man was shocked and simply walked away but as he glanced back at Koji, he was scared. Something about Koji was telling him to not do that again or it might be worse. Koji still watching his video didn't catch another person come up and sit next to him, but his question sure did. Soon enough class introductions started and everyone was paying attention to the tutor.

After a while though the day ended early for everyone to wonder around and possibly join clubs. Koji grabbed his stuff and walked out. Walking down the hallway he spotted his brother and cousin talking about something. Although it looked like Chisa was annoyed at Iori, Koji though couldn't blame her since he was still in his boxers. _'What an idiot.'_ Koji thought to himself as he turned around and went to find another exit not wanting to deal with is brother even though he was sorry for Chisa. "All right, time to choose a club… and maybe find some spots to skate." Koji muttered to himself.

Stalls were laid out along the pavement everywhere showing off different clubs. People from surrounding universities were also looking around as well. Koji was cruising through the crowds trying to find any clubs to do with skateboarding but apparently there weren't any which shocked and upset him. "Come on. Surely there had to be a skate club but no, nothing!" Koji said to himself agitated as he stumbled upon Nanaka and Kotobuki handing out flyers.

"We're from the diving club, Peek-a-boo." Nanaka stated trying to grab people's attention as they continued to walk along. "Hi Koji, you doing okay?"

"No I'm not, I'm slightly annoyed at the fact that there's no skate clubs at all. I looked around and asked around but nothing." Groaning in annoyance, Koji slumped to the ground behind the stall only to find Iori.

"You'll be okay now" Kotobuki said as two security/police officers walked by. Most likely looking for Iori.

"Thanks for your help."

"What did you do now…wait a minute. Has it got anything to do with you and Chisa in the hallway earlier?" Iori looked at his younger brother pissed off and grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"You saw that and didn't do anything. Why!?" Iori shouted.

"Wasn't my place to intervene and you're still only wearing boxers." Koji said pushing Iori off him, but then turned his attention to Kotobuki. "Hey Kotobuki, I've got something to ask you." Kotobuki looked at him and noticed a grimace on his face. "Did you or Tokita send anyone to my class to try and get me to drink beer? Think carefully because your life might depend on it." Koji asked the big man who instantly shook his head saying no.

"Can we forget about that and focus on the fact that I need some clothes!" Iori shouted out.

"Okay then; if you can get a freshman to join, then I'll let you borrow some clothes." Kotobuki offered Iori. He instantly turned to his brother.

"Well Koji, you want to join?" Iori asked with an arm around his brother's shoulders. That got him thrown over the table. "What the hell?!"

"I said I'll join when I decide, go find someone else." Koji replied leaving Iori to walk off looking for anyone to join the Peek-a-Boo club. Koji stayed with Kotobuki and Nanaka at their booth talking about the club. "Okay then, I'll give it a shot." Koji said as he had officially joined. "However like I said, anyone tries to get me drinking booze or messes with my board… there won't be any bodies to find." Koji said making Nanaka and Kotobuki laugh.

"Well then Koji, welcome to Peek-a-Boo." Kotobuki shook Koji's hand, but almost like spider-man or a jedi, felt something and ran off with Tokita who appeared out of nowhere leaving Koji confused at what just happened. It soon become apparent as they came back holding a blonde haired man with an anime t-shirt in the clutches and Iori finally wearing some clothes.

"Let's start the freshman welcoming party!" Tokita enthusiastically said getting a cheer from everyone around them. All the guys starting chugging and drinking away like crazy but Iori was arguing away with Kotobuki and Tokita about his drink not being oolong tea and water. Instead they mixed vodka and whiskey and tried to trick with vodka saying it was water. Iori sneaked off and found Chisa drinking juice to herself.

"Chisa, I didn't know you were here."

"My dad told me to come."

"Are you joining the club?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. How about you?" Chisa responded.

"I'm going to say no." Iori crossed his arms like an x to solidify his answer.

"Are you sure you can?" Chisa asked knowing what or rather who was behind Iori. Tokita and Kotobuki once again dragged Iori away screaming leaving Chisa to herself. "Idiot. Wait… where's Koji?" Chisa asked herself as she walked off looking for her other cousin.

Leaving the university Chisa walked around Izu looking for Koji. Wherever she looked, Koji wasn't there. _'Where would someone like Koji be?'_ Chisa mentally asked herself. It took her a while but she then got a possible idea of where Koji could be. She had heard about the place opening up recently and hoped that Koji was there. The young Kotegawa girl walked to a place that had a large fence around it. It was a skate park. Looking through the fence Chisa scoured the park looking for Koji and soon spotted him. Koji was sitting on a ledge setting up a new board after his old one had snapped. "Hey Koji."

Koji looked around from where his cousin's voice came from and spotted her at the gate. "Oh, hey Chisa. Come on over." Koji stated waving Chisa over. Chisa walked into the skate park and sat next to Koji. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You weren't with Iori and the others."

"Yeah I can't stand booze and I had someone put a bottle of beer in front of me this morning when I was watching a video. Threw it out the window and I think I might've scared him a bit with the look I gave him." Koji laughed at himself a little bit as he had almost finished setting up his new board. "So did you join Peek-a-boo yet or you joining another club?"

"I joined; only because my dad told me to go."

"Let me guess, it's because of me and Iori… as well your obsession with scuba diving." Koji said with a cheeky grin smirk, earning a smack on the back of the head. "Okay I deserved that."

"Yes you did, but you're the same maybe worse with a skateboard than I am with diving." Chisa responded making Koji laugh and was soon joined by Chisa. Koji had finished putting together his new skateboard and stood on it getting a feel. "Can I see what you do on that?"

 ***SuecoTheChild – INSANE ft. JERHELL & Swank* starts playing**

"You want… to watch me skate?" Chisa nodded her head. "All right then." Koji pushed off down the bank and rolled towards the funbox. Ollieing up onto the ledge, his front truck grinded on the ledge in a crooked grind and hopped on the ledge towards a quarter pipe and popped off a quick frontside kickflip. Following that with a frontside 360 ollie over the funbox flat and then a blunt to fakie on another quarter pipe. Skating to the stair set, Koji pulled off a 360 flip and went back to do a backside bigspin as well. Skating back to the funbox, Koji slid the nose of his board doing a backside noselide along and down the ledge of the funbox. He then came back to do a switch kickflip frontside nosegrind before choosing to stop. That was when Koji decided to call it a day.

 ***SuecoTheChild – INSANE ft. JERHELL & Swank* ends playing**

"So how was that Chisa?"

"You're very good Koji." Chisa complemented Koji and he accepted the compliment and made their way back home. Walking in the two only saw Nanaka and Koji's uncle, Chisa & Nanaka's father Toshio.

"Oh you're back." Nanaka said seeing her sister and cousin. "I heard Iori is joining the club with his friend. Koji and Chisa are as well."

"That's good." Toshio simply said.

"Yeah, but he spent two nights out in a row. We should say something." Nanaka suggested. Koji and Chisa soon went to bed after dinner. The next day Koji and Chisa walked to the university together. They soon found Iori only wearing his boxers again along with the other guy from the day before arguing about something with massive hangovers.

"It's your fault." The blonde guy said.

"No, it's your fault." Iori simply replied as Chisa face palmed and Koji walked off. _'This club is sure going to be interesting.'_ Koji thought to himself as he walked to his class.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Another chapter in. I wan't sure whether to keep going with the chapter or not but decide not to as would just cause more problems. Hopefully you like the skating section of the story. There'll be more coming. Anyways positive and constructive criticism only. Negativity shall be "DELETED!" to quote a certain broken person. Hope you like it.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	3. Chapter 3: Bedrooms

Coming back from Izu university Chisa, Iori and Koji walked together… well two of them walked whilst the other stumbled along trying to get over his hangover. Thankfully wearing clothes since his brother decided to bring some of his brother's clothes for Iori to wear. Chisa was annoyed. Koji was just blocking everything out with his earphones and music, and Iori. He was trying to recover. Soon enough though they made their way back to Grand Blue.

"I'm home." Chisa said nonchalant.

"Hey." Koji said not paying attention until it was too late.

"Welcome back." Toshio, Tokita and Kotobuki said out loud wearing only an apron each. Iori saw them and looked like he was going to thow up while Koji lunged back outside not wanting to see his uncle and fellow club members all naked. "What's wrong, Iori?" Toshio asked his nephew.

"Are you hung over?"

"Go throw up in the toilet?" Tokita followed up his friend.

"It's because you're dressed like that!" Iori cried out pointing the obvious to him and his brother. The three guys just laughed it off like nothing.

"Is it safe to come in yet Iori?" Koji asked from outside.

"Hey Koji. You mean this?" Kotobuki replied to both Koji and Iori.

"We're going diving later. We were preparing." Tokita informed the brothers; even if Koji was still outside.

"We have our swimsuits on underneath." Hearing his uncle say that calmed Koji down enough to come back in. "Hey koji."

"Hey uncle."

"Can I talk to you three for a second?" Nanaka called out from the back. Turning around the older guys exposed themselves as having nothing on underneath. Well at least their uncle was actually wearing a swimsuit, even if it was a speedo horrifying both Iori and Koji.

"YOU LIARS!" Both Kitahara brothers cried out in horror. Iori felt to his knees but Koji ran for the door leading to the house to not only put his things away, but to protect his eyes from unbelievable horrors. Coming back out into the shop Koji was thankful to see that Tokita, Kotobuki and his uncle were wearing clothes again. Seeing that he wanted to relax and began to watch more skate videos again. Shortly after sitting down, Iori sat next to him. "Watching more skateboarding again?"

"Yeah. I think I need to put my mind and eyes on something else after what just happened."

"You and me both." A short while later the table was prepared and everyone sat around the table to feed.

"Thank you for the meal!" Everyone called out and began to dig into the meal.

"We have some free time before drinking tonight." Tokita quietly stated and Kotobuki agreed with him before turning to Iori and Koji. "Iori, Koji, what are you two going to do?"

"Why are you asking us?" Iori and Koji answered a bit worried. Especially considering the past few days.

"Do you have something else planned?"

"I'm saying I'm not going drinking today, and Koji hates alcohol." Tokita reached over and grabbed the two by the scruff of their necks.

"Thanks for getting me involved… not!" Koji whispered to his brother.

"Do you two know what kind of club this is, right?" Tokita asked with a face like a raging warrior in his mind.

"This is a diving club, right?" Iori nervously answered and that was when Nanaka had enough and intervened.

"Iori."

"Yes."

"This is your third day here. Do you even know?" Nanaka stated.

"Know what?" Iori asked slightly confused about the situation whilst Koji was still trying to get out of Tokita's grip.

"Where your room is?" Nanaka sternly asked her cousin. Iori shockingly realized his situation and slumped. Koji finally broke free of Tokita's grip and went flying back.

"Thanks for letting me go Tokita." Koji sarcastically said as Iori spoke up once more.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Right? I know you want to have fun in college, but you can't stay out three nights in a row." Nanaka told Iori who agreed with her. It did disappoint both Tokita and Kotobuki though.

"It can't be helped." Tokita said as he and Kotobuki walked away grabbing some gear. Iori even more than Koji sarcastically apologized for not being able to go. The two bigger men told him it wasn't a big deal, but the next part. It destroyed Iori.

"We're drinking with girls from Oumi Women's University tonight." Kotobuki informed Iori. His face was blank in surprise at the realization that he won't have a chance to talk to any girls. Koji was trying to hold his laughter in.

"Excuse me for a second." Koji walked outside and began bursting out laughing once again at his brother's demise.

"Did you… just say a women's university?" Iori asked himself and soon removed his clothes except his boxers and bowed before Nanaka as his brother and the big guys came back inside. "I'm begging you! Please let me go!"

"Hey Iori, what happened?" Tokita asked wondering about Iori's sudden change.

"I remember which club I joined."

"Diving, right?" Kotobuki asked his underclass man.

"No! I didn't join a diving club."

"Yes you did you idiot." Koji responded to his brother's claim.

"Shut up Koji." Iori squared up to his younger brother.

"What a sudden change of heart." Tokita stated.

"So quick it almost snapped off." Kotobuki followed up

"Please, Nanaka!?" Iori begged even more. Koji was tempted to film his brother's stupidity but didn't follow through with it.

"W-Why don't you get up and put some clothes on first? Nanaka asked a bit flustered, if that was the right way to describe it.

"Why did you take off your clothes in the first place?" Chisa asked Iori.

"To show you I'm a straightforward guy!" It then turned into an argument between Nanaka and Iori with Nanaka standing firm with not letting Iori go out. Iori sulked off to his room finally knowing where it was followed by Tokita and Kotobuki.

Koji meanwhile went into his own room and began unpacking his things. He had a bit, but not as much as his brother. Setting his bed up and some drawers, a small desk and filling the small wardrobe/closet in his room. Iori considered his room done. He could hear Iori screaming about something to do with his room and found Chisa storming away and something wrapped around Iori's head. _'Probably done something stupid.'_ Koji thought to himself walking into the shop looking for something to drink but nothing caught his notice. He remembered spotting a small shop up the road from Grand Blue and decided to get something from there. "Hey I'm going to the shop real quick for some juice. Is anybody wanting anything?" Koji asked his uncle and cousins since they were in the main foyer. They each gave a response of no. So with that Koji left momentarily. Coming back with some juice Koji went to his room but found some of his things out in the hallway while Iori was busy arguing with Tokita and Kotobuki again. Opening the door he found the guy Iori recruited to the club the day before placing all sorts of anime objects around his room. Not a wise decision as Iori, Tokita and Kotobuki spotted the younger Kitahara walking into his room. "Who are you and what are you doing to my room?" Koji asked… somewhat calmly.

The blonde haired guy turned to look at Koji. "I'm Kohei Imamura. Iori said you could use some help with your room. So I decided to give a nice touch. What do you think?" Kohei explained. Koji looked towards Iori who was furiously waving his arms saying "I hand nothing to do with this." Koji decided to believe him, but Kohei wasn't going to be so lucky. "Kohei can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything?"

"Okay I need you to stand up and close your eyes. Keep them closed and stay where I tell you. I've got a nice surprise for you." Koji lied to Kohei as he shot up and closed his eyes. Koji lead him to the door and turned him around. Koji however waved for the other guys to come over as he might be needing them for something. "Okay, I'm going to count to five and when I do open your eyes." Koji said as he began to line up Kohei for a certain… kick. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Kohei opened his eyes expecting something nice. But instead was on the receiving end of a superkick.

"SUPERKICK PARTY!" Tokita and Kotobuki yelled out as they caught a knocked out Kohei. Iori looked on slightly nervous that he might be getting one as well everything Kohei put into Koji's room was thrown out. Kohei came around and found everything he organized, dumped on the floor much to his despair.

"How dare you do this to my proud "Living Alone" starter set asshole!" Kohei screamed at Koji's face.

"Don't give me that. You had no right going into my room and changing in yours asshole. Unless you want another kick to the jaw!" Koji retorted getting in Kohei's face as well. They kept going back and forth until the others got them separated and Koji put everything that was his back into his room. "Back to normal." Koji said as he collapsed onto his bed, but then began to laugh. "This is going to be fun.

Iori still struggled trying to get the other guys to help his room be sorted to what he wanted. He finally got thrown into an old dilapidated room that was apparently scheduled for demolition. "I didn't wish for this!"

"Whatever. Let's drink to celebrate your independence." Kotobuki simply said offering Iori a drink.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Another chapter once again and yes. I did put a wrestling reference in it. Why? Just because I wanted to and I thought it would be funny. Was tempted to keep the chapter going but decided against it as the next scene/chapter will be at the pool getting used to the water if you follow Grand Blue. Once again positive and constructive criticism only. Any negativity, bullying or abuse will be to quote a broken warrior once again "DELETED!" Thank you

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	4. Chapter 4: First time underwater

The weekend roll in at Izu and at the diving shop Grand Blue, Iori woke up in his room to find a club meeting. Koji woke up alone and still looked around trying to get used to his new surroundings. Later on in the day Tokita & Kotobuki took Iori, Koji, Kohei and Chisa to the local to get comfortable to being in water. Chisa was somewhat reluctant to go as was Koji because he just wanted to go to the skate park again since he was used to being in water, unlike his brother. After a while they left the pool and everyone did their own things for the day.

The next day Tokita and Kotobuki had Iori, Koji and Kohei meet them in the shop. Chisa was out doing things leaving the guys by themselves. The Kitahara brother and Kohei stood in front of a table that had three wetsuits sitting there. However there also some… school uniforms as well. The guys kept arguing about the uniforms until Nanaka walked in with two other guys as it looked like they just came back from a dive still wearing wetsuits. Koji dropped his on table to avoid getting involved as he went over to see Nanaka as the two men left in a hurry.

"Hey Nanaka. What's got them in a hurry?"

"Those guests were businessmen. They wanted to go diving before leaving on a business trip." Nanaka explained.

"They must be hardcore." Iori suggested overhearing his brother and cousin.

"I guess you could say that ahaha." Nanaka giggled lightly. Tokita quickly talked to her about helping them in a little bit concerning the guys and she agreed to do so. Tokita explained to the trio that diving was expensive and that something called the Izu spring festival would help raise funds for the club. Asking the guys to enter the "Inter-Club Men's Beauty Pageant" to try and win the prize money.

"NO!" Iori, Koji and Kohei roared out.

"I have no intention of becoming a laughing stock wearing these clothes." Kohei stated before Tokita grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Kohei. You have a great figure." Tokita stated both shocking and confusing Kohei. "If you participate, you'll win for sure."

"Won't you lend the club your charm." Kotobuki added. Kohei tried to argue against them to no avail as Iori and Koji watched on.

"Well I guess this means that I'm not needed, right?"

"What makes you say that Iori?" Kotobuki asked the older Kitahara.

"Well I mean Kohei is here and…"

"Hey Iori." Tokita grabbed Iori's attention.

"What?"

"You there for comedic relief."

"I'm going to kill you." Iori said as he and Kohei got into it with the two bigger guys. Koji simply couldn't understand what was going on as he looked at the wetsuit again holding it in his hands.

"Hey guys. Aren't we supposed to be doing something else. You did ask Nanaka to help you as well." Koji reminded the quartet of guys.

"Oh right. Go try these on." Tokita asked the three concerning the wetsuits. A little while later Iori, Koji and Kohei came back into the shop wearing the wetsuits. "Does it fit?"

"It's a little bit tight. Is that normal?" Koji asked in response.

"As long as there aren't any gaps, it's fine."

"Why are wearing these anyway?" Iori asked the guys.

"We're going into the ocean today." Kotobuki informed them as he and Tokita put on their suits as well while Nanaka waited outside.

"Are you ready?" Nanaka asked.

"Yeah. Alright let's go." Tokita lead the guys out of the shop. However Iori stood there seeming a bit nervous.

"You okay Iori?" Koji asked his brother.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Aren't you coming Chisa?" Chisa looked at her cousins putting her book away.

"I'm watching the store."

"Okay then. See you later." Iori waved as he left followed by his brother.

"See you later." Koji followed up. Soon they ended at the docks as Nanaka had finished setting up all the gear.

"Thanks again Nanaka." Tokita said.

"No problem. How about I take Koji and you two can take Iori and Kohei." Nanaka suggested. Tokita and Kotobuki agreed as they help the trio put on their gear. Tokita helped with Kohei while Kotobuki took Iori. Koji began walking into the water and was surprised that he didn't feel cold in the water.

"I thought the water would be freezing even in spring." Koji stated.

"That's because of the wetsuit. Now for today's lesson. Getting comfortable with breathing under the water." Nanaka informed her cousin. "Now put the regulator in your mouth and try breathing from it." Koji put the regulator in his mouth and tried breathing through it. However he soon started coughing. "Is everything okay Koji?"

"Y-Yeah, it's fine. Just trying to get used to breathing from my mouth." Koji told Nanaka making her giggled slightly. "What's so funny?"

"It's a normal reaction for newcomers. After a bit it should feel normal." Koji practiced a bit more and seemed to get to grips with it. However that was still on the surface. "Great, not try it going under the water." Nanaka asked Koji.

"Okay." Koji put the regulator back in his mouth and finally went underwater. However he felt something stinging his eyes and when he went to open them; he jumped back up out of the water startling Nanaka.

"What's wrong?!" Nanak asked worried about Koji. He rubbed his eyes trying to ease the pain before responding.

"Water was in my eyes and I just freaked out." Koji answered in between coughs. He looked at his brother who seemed to be doing worse. He watched as Kotobuki talked to him and said something to Iori that seemed to change his mind set about the situation. _'Come on Koji. It's just like skateboarding, takes time to get it right.'_ Koji thought to himself before hearing his brother call for him.

"Hey Koji, can you come over for a second?" Koji looked at Nanaka as she approved it and they went over to Kotobuki and Iori. "Koji. Can you do me a favor?" Iori asked his brother.

"What is it."

"Smack me on the back of my head as hard as you can!" Iori yelled out shocking Koji as he was dumbfounded. However that feeling was quickly replaced by pain as he felt his head ringing. Iori has smacked him in the head as well. "Come on. Do it!"

Koji pulled his arm back and smacked Iori as hard as he could, even if he was still in pain. At least to him it was now even. "You happy now! Why'd you do it to me though dude?" Koji complained.

"All right. My head is a bit softer now and yours should be as well." Iori said with a smile. Koji seemed to pick up on why Iori did what he did and asked for. To wipe away any doubts and fears. "See you in a bit Koji." Iori said getting ready again as Koji smiled back.

"Right back at you." Koji retorted moving away with Nanaka. "Okay now I think I can do this."

"That's good to hear. This time I'll go with you." Nakaka told Koji surprising him.

"Wait… how." Nanaka reached to Koji's side and picked up a second regulator.

"Do you know what this called?"

"Um. It's the… Sorry I can't remember." Koji answered a bit embarrassed.

"We call it the "Octopus". We use it if your dive partner runs out of air by giving them this. Now then let's try again Koji." Nanaka said adjusting her mask.

"Let's do it." Koji said gaining more confidence and after a small countdown they went under. Koji kept his eyes shut and tried breathing. _'Come on Koji. Breathe in… and out.'_ Koji did just that and was shocked that it didn't hurt. It made him open his eyes and this time there wasn't any water. He looked at Nanaka who seemed to be smiling. Breathing in and out again, Koji finding himself being able to do it. He was breathing underwater. Coming back up he pulled the mask off and screamed out loud. "YES!"

"Congratulations Koji. That was your first step." Nanaka smiled seeing her cousin do well. In fact both of her cousins as Iori had a similar response. They bumped their fists together and exited the water. Removing the gear the two talked about how it felt and gave similar feelings about it. Making their way back to Grand Blue Iori came busting in and shared his excitement with Chisa startling her.

"Chisa! I understand what you said now. It's incredible, being able to breathe underwater."

"I follow that. Dude that feeling was crazy. The only things I can compare it to is when I did my first gap. It's just so amazing." Koji followed up his brother's excitement making Chisa smile.

"I'm glad. But can you two please get changed." Chisa reminded the two as they were still soaking wet in their wetsuits.

"Sorry." Both of them rushing out for a shower and change along with the others. Later on the guys were at the table eating talking about the day's events.

"I have to say congrats Iori, you overcame your weakness." Tokita complimented Iori for his efforts.

"I wouldn't say I've overcome it just yet." Iori responded.

"But you were able to experience the joy of entering a new world. Maybe even more with your brother."

"It was really weird, but in a cool way." Koji simply stated before along with Iori bowed .

"Thank you guys." The Kitahara brothers said to the bigger guys.

"We've done nothing that deserves being thanked for." Kotobuki stated.

"Precisely, and with this…" The guys pulled out the girl school uniform again shoving at Iori demanding that he enter the male pageant. Once again returning to chaos much to the laughter of Koji. However he soon remembered he had that as well and never got an explanation from Tokita and Kotobuki.

"Hey wait a minute." Tokita and Kotobuki stopped before looking at Koji. "What about me. You said Kohei had a great figure, which was just weird and Iori had great comic relief skills. There was nothing about me. And before you even think about it. I AIN'T WEARING EITHER OF THOSE STUPID UNIFORMS!" Koji told them.

"Oh you're right Koji." Kotobuki suddenly remembered.

"So now that we're on that subject, Koji." Tokita towered over Koji making him slightly nervous and regretting bring this up again.

"Y-Yes."

"You have great confidence. There's a swagger with you that will win the girls over." Tokita stated confusing Koji. He wasn't sure if Tokita was joking or not.

"Are you sure?" Koji aksed. All he got was a nod of the head from both Tokita and Kotobuki. "Thanks… I guess."

"No problem." Kotobuki gave a thumbs up before turning back to Iori along with Tokita. "Now back to you Iori.

"NO!" Iori screamed in horror and saw Koji walking away. "Don't leave me Koji!"

"Sorry Iori. This is something you have to deal with. Have fun." Koji closed the door leaving Iori with Kohei who was still drinking and Tokita and Kotobuki.

" NO. KOJI!" Iori yelled as the night rolled on. The following morning Iori once again woke up with a hangover. "Ugh. I drank way too much again. I need water." Iori moaned out before his head was shoved back into his pillow. "What are you doing…" Iori stopped looking at the sight before him with wide eyes. A half-naked woman in his bed.

"Sleep a little longer." The woman whispered before falling asleep again, leaving Iori shocked and perplexed. It only got more awkward soon after.

"Hey Iori you up yet…" Koji asked his brother opening the door only to find the other guys, nothing new even if they were naked. However the half-naked woman was something unexpected and shocking. "What the hell?" Koji said confused along with his brother at what was happening.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Another chapter up and away. For people who follow the series, you should know who the woman in Iori's bed is. I did have trouble with this chapter to be honest. Could have found other ways, but to me they didn't seem to work as I do want to stay with the canon following but also give Koji individual time as well for his own things. But for now though I'm happy with this one. Positive and constructive criticism only please. Nothing negative and thanks again.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	5. Chapter 5: Learning Okonomiyaki

Koji looked in Iori's bedroom as his brother was awake. The guys were still sleeping however the half-naked woman was something truly unexpected. Iori and Koji were thinking off what to do when the other guys finally woke up.

"Oh this is your first time meeting her." Tokita groggily said while Kohei looked shocked hugging his body pillow.

"You know our club is intercollegiate right?" Kotobuki asked both Kitaharas and Kohei who simply nodded in response. "This is Azusa Hamaoka from Oumi women's university."

"She's a third year like us." Tokita added the last bit of information. Koji went back to his room to get dressed and cleaned up whilst the others got dressed as well. A little while and with Azusa finally up, the club was outside the shop where there was a small barbecue stand and Azusa was showing everyone what they would be doing during the festival.

"Okay, done." The purple haired third year student stated as she put out a plate of okonomiyaki, letting everyone taste it.

"So we'll be selling okonomiyaki at the Izu spring festival?" Iori asked.

"It's delicious." Kohei stated as did Koji.

"It has to be."

"The sales our going to funds for our club." Kotobuki informed Iori.

"Today, we're going to have the freshman learn how to make these." Tokita stated. Azusa asked him what he and Kotobuki were doing. They said they had to prepare equipment and would be back later to eat with the others. As everyone got ready Koji spotted his brother and Kohei seemingly planning something.

' _What the hell are they up to?"_ Koji mentally asked himself. However it's better from the people themselves right? "Okay what are you two planning?"

"I'm afraid we've been given strict orders not to tell you." Iori told his brother who looked surprised hearing that. Koji tried to ask Kohei as well but he dragged away by Iori as they started cooking to get practice. Koji gave up and went to put on an apron when Azusa came up to him.

"Hello. Sorry but do you think you can run to the store and get us some drinks?" Azusa asked the younger Kitahara with a smile.

"As long as it ain't any alcohol then fine. Also everyone is chipping money." Koji said running back into the shop to get not only his bag, but skateboard as well. Once he did that he received a small amount of money and skated off to the store. Koji always enjoyed the feeling the wind flying by him as he skated and the rumbling off the ground through his wheels and board into his feet. To him it was just so satisfying. Walking around the store he picked up some water and juice for everyone and after paying for it all and putting away, he skated back to Grand Blue.

Getting back to Grand Blue, Azusa and Chisa were still cooking okonomiyaki. However Iori and Kohei were at each other's throats again arguing about drinks or something. _'Okay that's it. They're telling me one way or the other.'_ Koji mentally told himself as he gave the bag to Azusa. "Hey Iori, Kohei. Can you come give me a hand here?" Koji asked and walked into the shop along with Iori and Kohei. "Okay now you better tell me what the hell is going on. Otherwise Iori; I'm going to tell Shiori about what you've been up to since we got here." Koji stated scaring his older brother.

"Y-You wouldn't. Would you?" Iori asked scared seeing his brother's face. He knew that Koji was serious.

"Don't give in Iori, remember our orders." Kohei yelled out.

"And as for you. I'll burn every single anime piece you have and make you watch it." Kohei mentally screamed fearing for his collection. Finally the two caved in and told Koji . Apparently Tokita and Kotobuki had asked them to try and get Chisa to enter the Women's pageant at the festival, and the incentive. They wouldn't have to enter the male paegent. "I see, and you thought it would be a good idea to try and get Chisa drunk to agree to this?" Iori and Kohei nodded their heads. "Seriously. I'll take care of it, and besides. I've yet to cook today so don't get in my way." Koji stated taking the apron.

"Yes Sir!" Iori and Kohei shouted out.

Koji was now cooking along with Chisa and was slightly getting better at it. However he was still burning the food most of the time. "Come on again. That's like the fourteenth time I've done that." Koji complained to himself.

"Just keep trying." Chisa quietly said.

"I am. Urgh!, it's just so frustrating. Anyway I got something out of Iori." Chisa looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "Apparently at the Izu spring festival. Not only is there a male pageant, but there's also one for women and Iori and Kohei having been trying to get you to enter it." Koji saw the look of distain on Chisa's face knowing he had to be careful now as well.

"No."

"Wait a minute Chisa, we do have a bargaining chip here. I'm a film student remember so here is my offer. If you enter the women's pageant, I'll make sure Iori and Kohei enter the male pageant and make sure they look like idiots and film it. What we do with the film is completely up to you." Koji offered Chisa who looked to be actually contemplating the offer.

"Fine I'll do it. Only to you can get Iori and Kohei to do it too."

"I'm glad we could come to a deal." Koji said shaking hands with Chisa. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a quick call. Hey Azusa! Do you have either Tokita or Kotubuki's phone number?" Koji asked Azusa and thankfully for him she did. After dialing in the number, Koji waited for a response.

"Hello." Tokita's voice came through.

"Hey Tokita, it's Koji."

"Oh, how's the cooking going?"

"Girls are doing good. I'm slightly burning more food than making it and Iori and Kohei are drunk again, which reminds me. You told them to try and get Chisa to enter her pageant right?"

"Yes we did."

"Well worry no more. I've convinced Chisa to enter, but she does have some conditions." Koji then went to explain what they were and Tokita was more than happy about it. "Great so we'll see you soon." Koji ended the call and went back to the barbeque and was finally starting to get the hang of it. "I think I'll leave the cooking to you guys. I'm probably going to waste more than actually produce okonomiyaki."

A little while later the peek-a-boo club was having its usual drinking party at the shop and Koji was in his own corner reading a thrasher magazine. However he secretly had a camera placed somewhere to get Iori and Kohei's reaction about their entry. Azusa was able to out drink them both and walked away as they fell over drunk and naked again. Chisa looked embarrassed knowing what she would be doing at the festival and walked off to her room making Nanaka and Azusa laugh.

"All right everyone. Thanks to Iori, Kohei and Koji, Chisa has agreed to enter the women's pageant." Tokita informed the club shocking Iori and Kohei.

"Really!"

"She changed her mind." Iori and Kohei ran over and hugged Koji.

"Thank you Koji!" the duo screamed embarrassing Koji, but soon it would be turned on them.

"So with that we would like to give you something." Kotobuki stated holding two bags with Iori and Kohei's names on one each. Opening them up, they held the school uniforms from the day before.

"What the Hell! WHY!" They screamed out in shock as Koji snuck over to his hidden camera.

"Chisa said she'd do it under one condition." Tokita started.

"You guys have to enter the male beauty pageant as well." And Kotobuki finished it.

"And I got it all on film. Have fun boys." Koji said pulling out his camera and running away from his brother, the otaku and the club.

"KOJI!" Iori and Kohei screamed out in anger before arguing about who was wearing which uniform.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Another chapter don and we say hello to Azusa Hamaoka. I tried to lengthen the chapter more but I thought it would work so this would do. Please positive and constructive criticism only please and thanks.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	6. Chapter 6: Contests

The Izu spring festival was now here and everyone seemed excited. Stalls were lined up all over university and one belonged to Peek-a-Boo. Serving the okonomiyaki was both Kitahara brothers, Kohei and Chisa. It seemed to be going well. Iori and Kohei were cooking the okonomiyaki, whilst Koji and Chisa were taking care of the sales.

"I was happy…" Iori started.

"But it looks like we have to man the stall." Kohei finished.

"Thanks for waiting." Chisa handed over the food to a customer while Koji was counting the amount raised so far. That was when Kotobuki came up (without his shirt) with some drinks asking how things were.

"It would be better if there wasn't another okonomiyaki stand just down there." Koji stated his opinion.

"It seems like we have a competitor." Kohei said after taking a swig. Looking down the pavement, they saw the other stand selling okonomiyaki with a whole bunch of girls standing there.

"Oh, it's Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell. What kind of club are they?" Koji asked his senior.

"They're a tennis club with a lot of cute guys and the highest ratio of girls." Kotobuki informed the first years. Iori and Kohei started talking about what to throw at them like children.

"Hey! It's so hot." A female voice yelled out. The group looked out and saw Azusa walking their way, half-naked carrying her shirt. Iori and Kohei were wide-eyed like a couple of horn dogs, but the latter turned away covering his eyes. Chisa was just shocked and Koji…

"I ain't looking, cause I don't want to die." Ducking under the table fearing for what Chisa might do to him.

"You walked here?" Kotobuki asked nonchalant.

"I rode the bus part way." Chisa ran around carrying a fleece, begging for Azusa to put it on. However there was a problem. It didn't fit due to Azusa's bust size, making Iori stare and Chisa feel small in that region.

"Why don't you go look for a T-shirt?" Kotobuki asked. Getting a thumbs up from Koji still under the table.

"I'm fine with this."

"It's a bit much isn't it…" Iori mumbled.

"Fine, you're coming with me Iori." Azusa stated surprising the older Kitahara. He tried to argue. However Koji stole his apron and pushed towards Azusa.

"He'd be happy to tag along." Koji pushed his brother and Azusa away before breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank god." Koji started cooking okonomiyaki with Kohei as Kotobuki wandered off again. Everything was going okay with the food and sales. However Azusa soon came back saying she would swap shifts with Kohei for him to hang out with Iori. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Iori asked himself as now he, Chisa and Azusa worked the stand. "Hopefully nothing else is going to happen now." Mumbling to himself he didn't notice two guys walk up to the stand wearing the same shirt. Looking at them, Koji knew they were from Tinkerbell, the tennis club. "What many would you guys like?" Koji asked trying to be polite. However that went out window when the guys ignored him and tried to hit up the girls. "I'll ask again, how many?" Koji asked starting to get agitated, but it was nothing compared to his cousin.

"We'll tell these fine ladies." The blue haired guy told the skater. "So would you like to come over to our stand?"

"It's going to be fun?" The guy with glasses followed behind his buddy.

"I'm not really interested." Azusa said trying to play the guys off.

"He asked how many would you like to order?" Chisa asked trying her hardest not to smack each of these guys.

"I'll have five. Maybe you can tell me your line ID." Four eyes said which sent Koji over the edge.

"That's it. You two can get lost! Go on, get out of here." Koji shouted at the tennis club members shocking them. That was when back up arrived.. if you'd call it that to Koji.

"Hey." The boxer wearing duo of Iori and Kohei returned.

"You look like you having fun."

"Do you want to die?" Kohei asked rolling some marbles in between his fingers. After that the Tinkerbell club members soon left.

"Throw the salt!" Iori ordered his fellow… idiot.

"Be gone, demons!" Kohei started throwing salt around the stand.

Koji looked at the two and for once, was thankful. "Thanks for the assist. I was so... very close to wrapping my board around their heads. Ignorant pricks." Koji thanked his brother and the otaku. Soon after another shift swap, Iori was cooking with Chisa and Koji was back managing the money. They soon started talking about the pageants and how they worked.

"Shouldn't you start getting ready?" Iori asked Chisa.

"I was going to go like this." Chisa stated. However two people had other ideas.

"You can't do that Chisa." Azusa told Chisa. Actually spooking Koji as hadn't even noticed her or Nanaka sneak up.

"You're so cute, so we have to get a lot of people to notice you." Nanaka informed Chisa making her shiver a bit before she and Azusa pulled the younger Kotegawa away.

"I can't take any more of this." Koji said trying to calm down after what had happened during the day. Thankfully the stall was now closed as the guys were going to see how Chisa did at the pageant.

A lot of people were at the pageant waiting to see who would come out. All the guys sat at the top of the amphitheater. Waiting for Chisa to come out. Koji was filming everyone else just for a daily vlog and also for memories.

"Sure is a lot of people." Koji stated.

"This is the main event, along with the male pageant."

"We're going on stage in front of a large crowd." Kohei said to himself.

"At least you'll be dressed like a guy. I still don't understand why I have to enter?." Iori said not happy about his situation.

"It to please Chisa remember. Make sure you don't upset her." Koji joked around with his brother, getting the camera up close. However to try and uplift him. Tokita pointed towards the stage to what could only be described as… shocking. A girl wearing a Tinkerbell club uniform, and a lot of makeup. Iori, Kohei and Koji stiffened in horror and shock at what they were looking at. However for Koji it soon turned to laughter at thinking what his brother might look like. "I'll ask Azusa and Nanaka to try and get Iori some makeup tomorrow. That might be a good look for him." Koji said making Tokita and Kotobuki laugh.

"Great idea Koji." Kotobuki said giving a large smack pat. Making Koji nearly drop his camera.

"We'll talk to them later tonight." Tokita said with pride, proud of his club junior.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Iori screamed out. That was when Chisa came out in a dress. "She looks harsh right now."

"Is she mad?" Kohei asked any of the guys, only getting a shrug in response. Chisa introduced herself and what club she was a part of. Seeming like she really didn't want to be doing this.

"What do we do. If she doesn't loosen up, she lose the competition." Koji stated as everyone nodded in acknowledgement. Kohei starting coming up with ideas based off anime games he's played. "This isn't going to end well." Holding his head in his hands and putting his video camera away to save Chisa from further embarrassment, in case something accidently ended up on film. It only got worse and worse as the guys tried different tactics to get Chisa to lighten up. The last one though was… extreme. Seeing everyone around him with marbles, Koji decided to sneak off. Unfortunately Iori and Kohei kept a hold of him.

"You're staying as well Koji." Both of them said as Iori threw a marble and it in turn, lifted Chisa's dress making her blush in embarrassment as everyone in attendance started taking pictures… Nanaka especially. Iori kept throwing marbles until Chisa looked at him pissed, he was thankful that he wasn't alone this time… but turning around. The guys had distanced themselves from him apart from his brother being held hostage.

"I am not going to die because of you." Koji broke free and ran off, not wanting to die since he was with Iori.

Finally resting up after running, Koji grabbed his board and skated around. _'I hope to god that Chisa doesn't kill me. I didn't have even anything to do with that. Iori, you're going to pay for this.'_ The skateboarding Kitahara thought to himself pissed off, but soon something grabbed his attention. There was a large group people nearby, but looking closely. Koji saw something that made him smile like crazy, and he wanted in.

Iori managed to hide with Kohei from Chisa. Especially since she had a baseball bat, and wanted to cave her cousin's head in. Iori could only hope that his brother would get the same as well. Since it was him that convinced Chisa to enter. Whilst hiding, the Tinkerbell girl that they nicknamed "Cakey" asked Kohei out. It turned into another argument between the older Kitahara and 'former' otaku making "Cakey" storm off, but soon enough Tokita and Kotobuki found them. Walking to a mixer with another club, the four of them heard a commotion and went to have a look. Making their over to the crowd, the guys saw a bunch of people seemingly flying rather quickly down a set of blocks and smacks on the ground. Looking at the top they saw the next person coming in hot.

 *** Story Of The Year – And The Hero Will Drown * starts playing**

"KOJI!" Iori and Kohei shouted out seeing him launch himself and skateboard down the block set. Spinning in the air, only to fall on his back. However he quickly grabbed his board and ran back up for another go, but not before another skater came flying down the block set doing a nollie kickflip and landing it. The crowd went mad as did Koji just making him more eager. Iori smiled at seeing how happy his younger brother was. A few more skaters came flying by, with some landing their tricks and others bailing. Koji quickly rolled up, ollied and spun 360 frontside and soon landed on the ground. Even though the landing was somewhat sketchy Koji was hyped as was the crowd of skaters and other people seeing Koji's frontside 360 ollie. Rolling away Koji saw his brother and the other guys from the club in the crowd and rolled up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to a mixer with the rugby club, but we heard this. So we came for a look." Tokita explained to the skating Kitahara.

"That was very impressive Koji." Kotobuki complimented Koji.

"Thanks. I take it Chisa hasn't found you yet Iori."

"Yeah thankfully. Although she might still be out for you." Iori pointed out.

"Don't remind me. But that was only because of you doing what you did." Koji reminded his brother as they watched some of the other skaters. One dude came down with a nollie half cab flip and landed it somewhat clean. Still though, he landed it. "HOLY SHIT! I'll be right back." Koji said running off for another trick. Rolling up switch. Koji popped his board, flipped it and spun 180 doing a switch frontside flip and landing just the everyone go insane. The guy who was seemingly hosting the event went up to Koji and handed him 50,000 yen for the trick. "What a payday, haha!" Koji cheered out in front of the club members

 ***Story Of The Year – And The Hero Will Drown* ends playing**

Once the contest was over, the judges gave Koji an extra 15,000 yen for having the best trick. Soon afterwards the guys went to the mixer. Koji sat in his own space away from the others due to his hatred of booze. He watched as Chisa made Iori drink a full two liter bottle of shochu in retribution of his actions. Chisa soon spotted the other brother sitting far away from the others.

"Oh crap." Koji whispered as Chisa sat directly in front of him. "C-Chisa. I didn't have anything to with what Iori did." Koji pleaded to Chisa. All he got in response was a six pack of beer cans slammed in front him. "You don't really want me to drink that do you?" Chisa only stared back at Koji like she did with Iori. Koji knew there was only way out whether he liked it or not. "I'll take my punishment… DAMMIT!" Koji stated chugging away, even though he hated beer. He figured to just get it over and done with. "I… hate you Iori." Koji ran off to the bathroom to throw up even quicker than he had chugged that despised beer down whilst Azusa came through.

Azusa told everyone that one of the tennis club members tried hitting on her. The guy was persistent but Azusa soon found a way out. She was able to convince the guy to enter the male pageant and said she'll watch him there before running off.

"Are you going to cheer for him?" Tokita asked stuffing his face with food.

"Of course not." Soon enough the rugby club joined the mixer but Iori and Kohei ran off. Unfortunately Koji was still throwing up but had heard the conversation from the bathroom. It did come to an end though thankfully for him though.

"Hey Koji. I'm sorry for making you drink that beer." Chisa apologized to the skater.

"D-Don't be. I'm the one that persuaded you to enter. So I guess I had it coming, but at least it wasn't what Iori had." Koji grabbed some water and chugged it to try and get rid of the taste of beer. "Much better. That stuff was horrible."

"AZUSA! WE NEED SOME SUPPLIES!" Iori and Kohei came in screaming for Azusa.

"Hmm. What for?" The guys explained what was going on and afterwards, sly grins appeared on their faces. "Follow me."

The male pageant had started and a lot of laughs and cheers were coming from the crowd. Different guys from many clubs came up trying to impress. Soon though a familiar guy from earlier in the day came out as Koji began recording. _'It's show time, bitch.'_ Koji evilly laughed to himself like Tom from "Tom and Jerry".

"I'm Kudo, the captain of the tennis club. Nice to meet you." Introducing himself making a large portion of girls squeal and cheer for him. That was when Kohei came out in the male school uniform.

"I'm Kohei Imamura from Peek-a-Boo." Kohei walked to the edge of the stage where a girl was standing before extending his hand out. "Azusa Hamaoka. Please go out with me, not captain Kudo from Tinkerbell!" The Peek-a-Boo club and Kudo couldn't believe that he just asked Azusa out.

"Imamura had just confessed his feelings.' The announcer yelled out.

' _He stands out. How dare he use my name without asking."_ Kudo thought to himself before standing right next to Kohei. "No. Choose me instead."

"Captain Kudo has also confessed his feelings." The announcer followed his previous statement. Now it came down to Azusa. She stuck her hand out and grabbed Captain Kudo's. "Whoa it's Captain Kudo!"

"Sorry it turned out like it did. Everyone is at different levels. I bet there's a good match out there for you somewhere." Captain Kudo stated with a smug grin. However… that soon disappeared as Kohei started laughing lightly.

"A good match." Was all Kohei said as "Azusa" started laughing as well. Jumping on stage, purple hair flew as Kohei stood next to Iori laughing the asses off at Kudo who was shocked as Iori grabbed the microphone.

"Too bad! I'm a man!" Everyone started laughing as stuffed socks fell out of Iori's shirt, borrowed from Azusa. "Oh, really? I never imagined that I would be a good match for the captain of Tinkerbell."

"That's great, Kitahara. You guys are on the same level when you're dressed like a girl." Kohei stated.

"Iori Kitahara from Peek-a-Boo is entering the male pageant!" Announcing into the microphone. Koji was jumping like crazy, laughing as he caught it all on film.

"Yeah, Iori!"

"They did it." Kotobuki said grabbing a hold of Koji laughing just like the others. Kudo was trying to argue it… but it wasn't working and even worse for him. Some of the girls were starting to get angry at him. Iori and Kohei finished it off when Iori a small camera out of the handbag getting even more cheers as Kudo stormed off irate at what he just went through as Iori and Kohei stood in adulation of the audience for the amount of laughs.

"They did it." Azusa said to Chisa as Koji came over.

"And it's all on film. Dual angles as well." Koji stated with a smug grin wrapping an arm around Azusa as Chisa walked off. "If she's still pissed, then I'm probably going to be dead by the end of the night. Or it could be Iori."

The after party started as Koji hooked the cameras and the video played of Captain Kudo's demise. Everyone else was drinking when the cakey girl came in talking to Iori and Kohei. That night was filled with more booze and chaos, for most of the guys. The next day Chisa, Koji and Azusa manned the stall as a legion of guys tried hitting on Chisa. She couldn't rely on Iori and Kohei doing anything as they were still drunk, but Koji.

"BACK AWAY!" Koji ordered the men as Tokita and Kotobuki appeared out of nowhere.

"Do you have business with her?" Tokita asked having one person in a headlock.

"She looks unhappy." Kotobuki grabbed another's head with his massive hand and they were able to shoo away the legion of men trying to go after Chisa who looked like she was going to explode.

"Are you okay?" Azusa asked Chisa, maybe not wanting to get caught in any crossfire. Chisa nodded as she had to get ready for the women's pageant award ceremony. It turned out Chisa did win, but she wasn't happy but no one could blame her. That's if they had a sane head on them. However on stage with was a still drunk Iori leaning on an ice cooler.

"What's wrong?" Tokita asked.

"She looks mad." Kotobuki answered his friend's question.

"Well that makes sense." The two guys looked at Azusa. "She entered the pageant just for Iori and the others."

"It doesn't helped that I asked her as well." Koji stated trying to keep his distance from his cousin. Hoping that Iori would take the heat. However what she would say next would really screw Iori over.

"Who do you want to share this happiness with?" The announcer asked Chisa.

"Yes. Well… I'd like to share it with my boyfriend, who's passed out drunk over here." Chisa pointed to Iori surprising the others. The men in attendance were furious as Chisa smiled as it was a part of her plan.

"I see. She used Iori to repel the other guys away." Tokita said to himself.

"So they're a couple now." Kotobuki followed up as Koji was laughing his ass off.

"Like hell. This is Iori's eternal punishment from Chisa." Koji laughed as Azusa stared at the two.

"Come on, those two. What are they going to do?" Azusa asked herself.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Another chapter in the books. I'm quite surprised with myself that I made it as long as I did. I hope everyone likes it. Any songs or references I used in this, I don't own. I only put them in cause it made me laugh. I thinks it's important to make yourself happy with your work first before pleasing others, but it's just my opinion. Hope you guys like it. Once again, Positive and Constructive criticism only. No negativity and thanks for reading.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	7. Chapter 7: Aina, Package and A Dive

***The Heavy – How You Like Me Now?* Starts Playing**

Another day of classes at Izu University had ended. However instead of going back to Grand Blue, Koji decided to go the skate park for a little while. Arriving at the park there were some other skaters there but Koji put his stuff in a far corner of the park before dropping in. Koji rolled around the park before trying his first trick. A quick little 360(/tre) flip on flat before rolling up to a small curb for a slappy backside crooked grind. Coming up to a small three step, Koji switched his stance, so his left foot was now at the front instead of his right. Koji popped his board doing a switch heelflip over the small steps. Having warmed up a bit. Koji went further into the park and worked on some lines.

A while (and one sweaty shirt) later Koji was skating back to Grand Blue. Music blaring into his ears and the ground vibrating through his skateboard into his feet, rolling down the street. Koji was hitting yet more small curbs and ledges. All was good with Koji… until. "WHOA!" Koji's board caught a small pebble on the street and it threw him off his board, but thankfully he was only just able to run it off. "Come on. Really?" Koji asked himself as he continued skating back to Grand Blue.

 ***The Heavy – How You Like Me Now?* Ends Playing**

Koji had made it back. However, just before opening the door. He heard yelling. But not from anyone he knew.

"Stop calling me that!" The voice yelled out. Walking in Koji saw his idiot brother and "friend" arguing with a blue haired girl as the others watched on.

"All right, Iori! Don't forget our promise, okay?" Azusa said to Iori

"No. It's a scam." Iori tried to argue against Azusa.

"What's a scam?" Koji asked getting everyone's attention. _'Crap. Now I wish I didn't say anything. Knowing Iori will probably try and drag me into it.'_

"Hey Koji." Tokita and Kotobuki said.

"When did you change shirts Koji. Weren't you wearing a white shirt today?" Tokita asked the skater Kitahara.

"No, it's the same shirt. Just drenched in sweat. Watch." Koji pulled out a bucket and took off his shirt. With everyone now watching him, Koji twisted and squashed his shirt filling the bucket with sweat. Just when the club thought he was done. Even more came out his shirt before seemingly the shirt had nothing more to give.

"That must've been one big workout." Kotobuki stated to himself before Koji corrected him, much like with Tokita.

"Nope. Just skateboarding." Koji threw the bucket outside emptying it before seeing the newcomer. "You a new member?"

"Y-Yes. I'm Aina Yoshiwara, freshman at OWU. I used to be a part of Tinkerbell." The girl now known as Aina introduced herself to Koji.

"Nice to meet you. I'm this idiot's little brother, Koji Kitahara… Wait a second." Koji looked at Aina remembering what she said. "You're that girl with the crazy makeup, aren't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get upset about it. Anyway I'm going to go clean up." Koji grab his stuff and walked to the door, but not before Iori and Kohei grabbed him. "What the hell. Let me go!"

"Please Koji help us." Iori begged his brother.

"No."

"We really need you Koji." Kohei begged as well.

"No." Koji got the two idiots off him and showered before editing some videos and calling it a day after dinner. The next day was just more skating for Koji. Unlike Iori and Kohei who along with Aina set up a mixer between their group of friends. However, sabotage was played and the usual chaos and idiocy occurred.

Another day later after classes Koji was editing some videos as Iori and Kohei complained about the mixer from the other day. Arguing with Aina as well as Azusa as well.

"By the way, you said you want to join our club." Iori said to Aina.

"Do you know what club this is?" Kohei asked.

"It's the diving club, right? I wanted to try it out. It's such a grown up hobby. The ocean and colourful fish interest me. Going diving with friends on a tropical island. It's like a drama on TV." Aina daydreamed about her ideal scenario. However…

"Then you shouldn't join this club." Iori and Kohei sternly told Aina surprising her.

"This is a diving club right?" Iori and Kohei started laughing lightly saying it was just a joke. Koji meanwhile had a feeling of what was coming. Aina introduced herself to the club, but during that, all the guys stripped naked shocking Aina. "Isn't this club weird?" Iori and Kohei wearing only boxers holding beer. "You took your clothes off too!"

"Don't be so surprised."

"You already got a look at the Izu spring festival." Kohei reminded Aina somewhat.

"So you weren't just letting loose after the festival."

"What's wrong Aina?"

"Everything's wrong!" Aina stopped seeing Azusa in her bra. "It's nothing. But at least Kotegawa seems normal." Aina stated. Koji took offense to that feeling ignored. Aina retracted her previous statement as Chisa sat on a kneeling Iori. "There's no one normal here!"

"HEY! I'm over here." Koji shouted at Aina who was too busy crying until Nanaka popped out asking Chisa to get off Iori.

"Great! I'm glad there's someone normal here." Aina was happy to have thought this. However Iori and Koji knew that wasn't… entirely true. Koji kept working on his videos, until his uncle came in quickly with a big package that was supposedly for Koji.

"What the hell. I didn't order anything." Koji said cutting the tape on the box. Opening it up he found a small letter. _"To Koji Kitahara. We're a small shop opening up soon in Izu and we saw a bunch of your videos. Including your full length video you made. We were hyped on your skating and filming, and you seem like a cool dude. So we wanted to do something for you. Come find us when we're open. In the meantime, enjoy your package. Seaside Izu Skate Shop."_ The letter read making Koji's eyes nearly pop out of his head. "WHAT!" Koji threw the packaging paper away to reveal a substantial amount of skate product. "HOLY SHIT!"

"What is it?" Tokita asked as the club gathered around.

"Look at all this." Koji pulled out six skate decks, each one a different brand. Two sets of Independent skate trucks. Three sets of Spitfire wheels. Three packets of bearings. Six sheets of grip tape. Three packets of skate hardware and three pairs of Adidas shoes. "Oh… my… god. This is insane." Koji said laying everything out. He fell down to knees and screamed to the heavens. "THANK YOU SKATE GODS!".

"All of this is for you?" Kotobuki asked Koji.

"it was addressed to me, so yeah. I'll guess that it is." Koji smiled like a lunatic. Iori and Kohei got pulled away by the two bigger men as Koji was putting his stuff away in his room. Coming back out he saw the girls talking about diving from the sounds of things. "What you talking about?"

The girls looked at him, but Aina was a bit spooked since he seemingly came out of nowhere and almost slapped him. Even if it was accidental. "Watch out, Aina."

"S-Sorry. We were just talking about things we need for diving."

"Well for starters, a towel and swimsuit." Nanaka stated.

"A swimsuit."

' _Man she is really insecure about something like that'_ Koji thought to himself.

"There's nothing embarrassing about them." Azusa told Aina trying to help her relax.

"That's because you're all used to diving. For normal people…" Aina saw the raucous group of guys naked and drinking. "There's no one normal here." Aina covered her mouth in despair. Tears threatening to spill.

"I'm normal. And I haven't been on a dive yet." Koji butted in.

"You haven't been diving yet?"

"Nope." Koji went on to explain what happened the first time he went in the water. Aina finally seemed to accept he was normal.

Shortly afterwards Aina and Chisa left the shop to grab more drinks. Not wanting to get caught up in anything with Iori and Kohei, Koji took some of his new product and went outside to set it up. "Nothing like that new board smell." Koji started putting together the board together. Once he was done he rolled for a little bit to get a feel for it. Heading back inside he began recording the stupid shenanigans of everyone. Shortly afterwards, Aina and Chisa came back. Koji found it funny watching Aina argue and cry with the guys as he recorded them just for the laughs.

"Anyway. We got more new members, so it's time for the license class." Kotobuki stated put down his glass. Iori and Kohei kept giving stupid guesses for the license was for.

"Why do you think that."

"It's for diving, of course." Kotobuki told them.

"D-Diving!" Iori and Kohei gasped in shock before… crying. "No way."

"I have to ask you. You looked at the textbook, right?" Tokita asked the duo.

"Of course" Iori lied.

"No need to ask." Kohei also lied.

"How about a small quiz then. Do you know the hand signals?"

"They're important signals for communicating underwater." Kotobuki informed them.

"I'll do some right now. Watch and think about what I'm trying to say." Tokita asked of the guys. Koji watched on paying attention as well.

Tokita firstly put both hands up, pushing back and forth gently (Stop!). He then pointed towards himself (look this way) and lastly. Thumbs down going up and down was next (I'm going to dive). "Okay Iori, what are you supposed to do next?"

Iori thought about for a second, and then… "I'm going to shoot him with an underwater gun." Koji face palmed knowing how stupid that was. Kohei looked at him questioningly and Tokita and Kotobuki looked at him in embarrassment.

"We can't use hand signals with Iori. It's Kohei's turn next."

"You'll see how much better I am than Iori." Kohei confidently said.

"Shut your mouth, dumbass."

Tokita stuck his arm out and waved it up and down (a problem has occurred). He then put his hand horizontally across his throat and repeatedly swiped across back and forth (I'm out of air). He lastly gave a thumbs up and waved it up and down (I'm going to ascend). Kohei seemed confident. _'It's going to be something stupid.'_ Koji thought to himself as he was joined by the girls.

"How was it, Kohei?" Iori asked the otaku.

"I'm going to watch over you." Kohei stated making everyone looked at him like a dumbass.

' _I knew it.'_

"You didn't study at all did you?" Tokita accused the two who immediately hung their heads in shame.

"Sorry." Iori looked over Koji. "Wait, what about Koji? He hasn't done anything as well."

"I can accept that. However, I bet I can still do better than you two."

"Prove it!" Iori and Kohei challenged the skater.

"I'll answer both of yours correctly… Or at least get as close as possible. First one for Iori should've been this." Koji took a second to remember what Tokita did before answering. "Wait. Please look over here. I'm going to dive. Was that it Tokita?" Koji asked the bigger man.

"Very good Koji. You could have said stop as well, but we'll take wait." Tokita told Koji as Iori and Kohei looked on in shock.

"Next one was this… I think. Something's not okay. I'm out of air and I'm going to ascend." Koji answered Kohei's quiz.

"Nicely done Koji. But instead of "Something's not okay", you should have said, "A problem has occurred." However we can still take your answer." Kotobuki said to the skating Kitahara as the other two fell to the floor in horror.

"Thank you. Thank you." Koji mockingly bowed in front of the club, just to rub it in Iori and Kohei's faces.

Iori was looking through the book, studying up on hand signals and other things. He stopped when Nanaka came up to him. "Iori. Are you studying for the license class?"

"Yeah, but only the hand signals for now." Iori continued reading through. That was until Nanaka pushed herself onto Iori's back… Chest first. _'This… This sensation.'_ Iori tried listening to Nanaka's advice but couldn't focus due to this feeling. Iori feeling of happiness would soon come crashing down.

"Oh… By the way Iori. I overheard someone say this earlier, but did you know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They say that you and Chisa are dating." Iori froze out of pure fear. He then gave the hand signal for "A problem has occurred" hoping someone would help him. It certainly wasn't going to be his brother.

"I'm getting out of here." Koji whispered to himself as he slithered away, not wanting to get caught up in Iori's nonsense again like at the festival. However later that night. Koji felt a cold presence that woke him up. _'Don't let it be Nanaka. Don't let it be Nanaka.'_ Koji thought to himself that night, trying to get back to sleep.

The next day the club met up at Grand blue and were split up into groups of three. Tokita, Kotobuki and Kohei. Nanaka, Azusa and Aina, and lastly. Iori, Koji and Chisa. "Okay. We'll be diving in these groups of three today. Let's change into our swimsuits first." Nanaka instructed everyone. Iori and Koji meanwhile looked at each other and could tell they were thinking the same thing. _'This is awkward.'_

Aina seemed really nervous about changing into a swimsuit, and it only got worse as everyone was changing outside. "You're changing here?"

"Why do you care now?" Iori countered Aina.

"That's not the problem." Aina turned around to find Nanaka, Chisa and Azusa changing as well. "What are you doing?!" The girls looked at Aina freaking out.

"We're changing." Azusa said casually like this was nothing, which it probably was nothing.

"Even though you're in front of the others!" Aina looked back at the guys and all off them bar Koji were naked. _'I've had enough of these people.'_ Aina thought to herself as she rushed inside to change.

A while later, everyone put on wetsuits and began walking to the dive site. Chisa led the way whilst Iori and Nanaka were pushing the trolley with the air tanks on it, and everone else followed behind.

"Hey Nanaka, why am I in a group with Chisa. Koji I don't mind, but why Chisa?"

"I wanted you two to make up with each other."

"It'll have the opposite effect."

"It'll be fine. Chisa is really relaxed when she's in the ocean. Think of it like Koji when he's on his skateboard." Azusa said butting in.

"I don't mind you bringing me into this, but please be careful of how you do so." Koji jokingly said in a nervous manner said trying ease Iori's apprehension.

Shortly afterwards the club made it to the dive site and began setting up, well at least the certified divers did as the newcomers waited. They were given quick and brief instructions on a few things before they all put on their tanks. Iori and Koji were making that each other were good whilst Chisa waited on them.

"Okay Iori, Koji. Don't stray too far from me." Chisa instructed the brothers as she adjusted her mask.

"Yes." Both of them said but it seemed that Iori was a bit more nervous than Koji.

"You good Iori?" Koji asked as finished adjusting his own mask.

"N-No, I'm fine"

"We're just going to be swimming somewhere shallow today. If either of you are scared, don't push yourselves. Tell me if something's wrong." Chisa said as she began to wade out into the water.

"Okay, got it." Iori was finally ready and so both he and Koji followed suit.

Finally under the water Iori and Koji floated next to each other to make sure that they had their bearings. Koji grabbed the diving line seeing Chisa do it and gave the okay signal. Iori meanwhile just stared out into the ocean in front of him. Chisa swam up to him, making sure everything was okay. Iori said he was fine and grabbed the diving line along with Koji and they began to follow Chisa. Every so often Chisa would make sure that her cousins were okay before continuing on. It seemed the both of them caught onto this.

' _Chisa's not mad. Instead she's…'_ Iori thought to himself as Chisa pointed at some kind of fish swimming by. She wanted to follow it, but remembered about who was with her. ' _Oh right. She's just being serious. She doesn't want an accident to happen to either of us.'_ Iori realized and began to ease up, as Chisa was playing with some of sea cucumber or something.

' _She's trying to show us how much fun it is being underwater.'_ Koji thought seemingly finishing off his brother thoughts as they looked at each other and fist bumped each other. Soon enough the dive had to end and everyone swam back to the entrance ramp. Climbing back out, the club helped each other with their gear before relaxing.

"That was really fun." Aina was happy with what she had experienced.

"Looks like you enjoyed it." Azusa said to her OWU freshman who nodded back.

Iori and Koji were talking about how it was for them as Chisa approached the two. "Did you two have fun?" Chisa asked unsure of how her cousins felt about diving.

"Yeah, of course." Iori responded giving the okay signal.

"It was really cool." Koji followed up, as they looked at Chisa wondering how she would respond. Thankfully there was a smile.

"I'm glad." Chisa was thankful, but she wasn't the only. Nanaka and Azusa saw them and smiled as well.

"Iori and Chisa made up."

"Yeah."

"How did you guys get on?" Koji asked them, giving his brother and cousin space. He would be thankful for it as well.

"I knew it when I saw you from behind. You have a spectacular ass." Iori blurted out like it was nothing. Koji took cover behind Nanaka and Azusa for what Iori had coming.

"DIE TWENTY THOUSAND TIMES!" Chisa screamed as she beat the crap out of her idiotic cousin, before throwing him back into the ocean.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Another chapter in the books. I hope you guys like it as I tried to implement some scenes for Koji that could coincide well with then canon story. Hope you liked the skate and package scenes as well. I did skip out on somethings, I'll admit. However I felt it might be a bit better without those little bits in my opinion. Let me know what you think. Anyway once again positive and constructive criticism only please and I'll see you next time with another chapter.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	8. Chapter 8: Tennis Buddy

"TENNIS!" Iori, Koji and Kohei shouted in shock of what they would be doing with the club next.

"Why Tennis?"

"Just chill out and listen. Do you know what the buddy system is?" Tokita asked the guys.

"Ain't that when you dive in pairs or something?" Koji asked as the other guys and Aina looked at him.

"That's right. It's very important to develop a feeling of trust between you and your buddy. Especially since your lives could depend on it while underwater." Tokita explained.

"That's why we're having tennis doubles matches. This is to strengthen your bonds, so it should make for a good exercise." Kotobuki stated following Tokita and afterwards the guys bar Koji huddled up together.

"So what's the real reason?" A letter was pulled out and given to Chisa. It was from "Tinkerbell".

"If we lose, I swear I'll transfer the miss Izu and male pageant second place prize money to PaB." Chisa read the letter. Iori and Kohei were distraught realizing who they'd actually be playing against whilst Koji just had a blank face along with Aina and Chisa.

"I'll play with Iori as a team. We were dive buddies along with Chisa last time so it makes sense. Plus I don't know if I can trust Kohei with something as active as tennis." Koji stated adding a slight insult to Kohei.

"HEY!"

Chisa and Aina were looking over a diving magazine that talked about popular locations to dive at. "Miyakojima, huh. Never been there before."

"Wow, this place look so pretty. I want to go!"

"I want to go to Barcelona." Chisa and Aina looked at Koji confused at why we would want to go to Barcelona. "What?"

"Why Barcelona?" Koji pulled out an old skate mag talking about the skate scene in Barcelona. Spots such as Macba, Paral-lel and Sants. "You want to go to Barcelona, for skateboarding." Koji nodded his head. Everyone kept talking about diving and the tennis match until everyone left and went home.

The next day, Peek-a-Boo were at a tennis court as were Tinkerbell. Most of the other club members, i.e. the guys would be cheering them on and drinking. The setting was a best of three. One team would be Tokita and Kotobuki which was logical. Another was Chisa and Aina. Lastly it would be Iori and Koji. The others would be watching on

Tinkerbell then showed up and were face to face with the diving club. They were quickly going over the rules and the guys were insulting each other. The captain Kudo spotted Aina and tried to hit her up. "He thinks they've never met before." Iori says to Kohei looking at what was unfolding before them.

"Her makeup is like armor protecting her from her enemies." The two clubs took their places and Tokita and Kotobuki were first up for Peek-a-Boo. Tokita was serving first and oh boy. Was it a serve.

Tokita smashed the ball as hard as he could. It was so hard that he knocked the racket out of a Tinkerbell member's hand and scored the first point for himself and Kotobuki. It certainly shocked Tinkerbell as Iori and Kohei looked on with smug grins. "How was that?" Tokita asked nonchalant after what he just did as Kotobuki gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it looked like it counted." The Tinkerbell players conversed on what to do before Tokita served again. Smashing the ball again, one tinkerbell member somehow deflected the shot but soon realized that was bad for him and his team-mate. "Alright, leave it to me." Jumping up. Kotobuki smacked the ball back down and somehow scored as the PaB members looked on.

Iori and Kohei checked on the other guys and found them completely wasted and naked… again. "To think they actually passed out from drinking."

"What's going on here?"

"Tinkerbell… offered us free drinks. Looks like we drank… too much." One guy said before passing out and spilling his drink. However the bottle still had quite a bit of booze left in it. Or what seemed to be booze. All of a sudden, the liquid evaporated as quickly as it appeared shocking the two "idiots". Iori and Kohei explained it to Nanaka and Azusa and it didn't seem to bother them at all. It was quite normal after all. Getting back to the game though, Tokita started to stumble before falling over and Kotobuki was in the same state.

"For some odd reason, their teamwork became more and more sluggish." Nanaka told the boys who immediately realized the cause.

" _Those two definitely drank in secret."_ Iori and Kohei mentally said in sync. Everyone in else in PaB began thinking that Tokita and Kotobuki were going to lose, but Iori and Kohei weren't going to let happen. Somehow.

"Kitahara. Isn't there anyway we can cure them of their drunkenness?"

"I've got it." A court change was requested giving the tinkerbell members a chance to refresh and to a drink. Unfortunately for them…

"W-What is this?!"

"The drinks are different from before." The Tinkerbell member spat out their drink and the bottles fell to the ground and spilled. Almost immediately the liquid evaporated. Just like with the guys of PaB. So due to the Tinkerbell members unable to play. Tokita and Kotobuki won the first match for Peek-a-Boo.

"Did you do something?" Chisa asked Iori and Kohei as she and Aina were getting ready.

"We had a plan to turn the tide in our favor."

"Rather than sobering up our members. We decided to get theirs drunk as well."

"What happened to sportsmanship?" Aina asked.

Aina and Chisa were playing against two girls as well, but they tried to mock Chisa after what happned at the Miss Izu contest. Koji looked on momentarily. _'Not a good idea.'_ Koji thought to himself as the game played out. Unlike the last one with Tokita and Kotobuki. This game seemed like a proper tennis match. Back and forth the ball was played but it seemed like Chisa and Aina were getting the upper hand. The members of Peek-a-Boo were happy seeing how well the two girls were working together.

"Let's do a cheer. Repeat after me." Iori suggested to the others. "Chisa, nice buddy!" Everyone started cheering as well. However the guys misinterpreted it and chanted about Chisa's body. It wasn't well received by Chisa. The Tinkerbell girls played on focusing on Aina to try and score some points back and knock her over. "Hey! That was dangerous!"

"They're aiming for the body." Koehi explained holding out a tennis rule book.

Chisa retaliated back with one of her own. Taking out her anger, with Aina trying to somewhat calm her down.

"She was aiming for their bodies too." Said Nanaka.

"Good aim." Azusa followed up. It gave Iori the idea to chant again along with everyone else.

"NICE BUDDY, CHISA!" The club chanted over and over and again the guys misunderstood the chant embarrassing the younger Kotegawa even more and in the end. Tinkerbell won the second game. Koji went back down to the court to try and help in anyway. Whether it be comfort Chisa. Or save his brother from another mauling at the hands of Chisa. Thankfully he was able to do both, but only just.

The last game was about to start and it would be Iori and Koji against Kudo and one of his lackeys as the two brothers thought of it. Once again, Iori was in nothing but his boxers and Koji took his shirt off since it was dripping with sweat from skating earlier.

How'd you think this will turn out?" Tokita asked Nanaka.

"I'm not too sure. I just hope they do well." Iori was serving first and what came next was shocking. Iori smashed the ball so hard that the Tinkerbell players didn't react until the ball was behind them.

"Fifteen-Love."

"Here I go." Iori smugly said serving another missile again. Kudo gave it back but Iori blasted the ball again and scored.

"Thirty-Love."

"I didn't know Iori was good at sports."

"Yeah Iori." Koji smirked at his brother.

"Anything apart from swimming. Leave it to me."

"Leave skateboarding to me Iori." Getting back to the game. Iori and Koji kept piling on the pressure on Kudo and four-eyes. They kept scoring and scoring, racking up the games but so did Kudo and his team-mate. It soon actually came to a finally game. "Hey Iori. Let me serve this time. I want to blow this guy's ego apart even more." Iori nodded and so the brother swapped places so that Koji was serving this time.

"Damn. Now are recordings won't be useful since it's him serving now. Although we have an idea of how he plays from earlier." Kudo whispered to himself. Koji bounced the ball of the ground repeatedly. Koji thought of an idea to try out. Instead of throwing the ball from his hand into the air for a serve. He bounced the ball high off the ground and blasted the tennis ball much like his brother.

"Fifteen-Love." Kudo and four-eyes couldn't stop the ball in time and looked at Koji in disbelief. Sure he was a skater, but he should've been just that right… Wrong!

"Thirty-Love." Again Koji made a powerful serve catching tinkerbell off guard to score. Kudo was really getting pissed and both Koji and Iori saw it. Once again it happened.

"Forty-love." Kudo and his team-mate were arguing this time. Both Kitahara brothers watched on amused at the demise of the tennis club. "Come on guys. You can still make a comeback, but we might only have to make one more serve. So let's go." Koji said egging them on.

"That's it. You're not scoring from another serve again." Kudo yelled ready to fight back. Koji served again but this time Kudo got his racket on the ball firing back. Iori swung back, with return fire from four-eyes. Going straight to Koji, he blasted the ball one last time and there was nothing Kudo and his team-mate could do. It was over.

"Game count. Four-Six. Peek-a-Boo wins."

Everyone in Peek-a-Boo cheered as they had won against Tinkerbell. Kudo and Four-eyes were arguing and fighting even more now. Iori and Koji looked on smiling.

"Nice job Iori."

"Nice serves Koji" Iori and Koji bumped their fists against each other's.

"You know looking at that. It reminds me of you and Kohei arguing with each other. Most likely would've happened today if he teamed with you. You probably would've knocked him out with the ball on a serve or something." Koji said to his brother. Iori began picturing it in his head and smiled.

"Yeah you're right. Probably would've been shit at this."

"HEY! I would be very good at this!" Kohei began fighting with Iori and Koji about their opinions. Later on everyone was back at Grand Blue celebrating their victory. Tokita and Kotobuki had an announcement to make.

"And with that, we got the prize money. Let's have an overnight trip."

"Our destination will be Okinawa!" Kotobuki announced.

"Okinawa!" Aina and Chisa gasped in shocked.

"Seriously!" Koji, Iori and Kohei, all said at the same time. Iori then spotted a magazine about Okinawa that they were looking at earlier in Tokita's hand. Thinking it was about diving which it partially was, everyone seemed excited. However the guys were laughing about for another reason. One far more sinister and… booze oriented. A tradition known as… Otori.

* * *

 **A/N Author's Notes:** Okay I will not lie. This chapter was a pain in the backside to do. I originally wanted to have Kohei playing just like in canon, but wanted Koji playing with Iori as well. So I made the decision and had both Kitahara boys playing together, and hopefully you guys like it. I also hope you look up Barcelona skating since I mentioned about it in the chapter.

So please give an honest, constructive opinion about what I can do better with this as I'm enjoying writing about Grand Blue. Nothing abusive or rude You.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare and Shopping

Iori, Kohei and the girls. Azusa, Chisa and Aina were walking around town looking for a certain place as Kotobuki was working there. Azusa wanted to show the others something about someone in the club. Along the way though, they ran into Koji and his somewhat bloody arm

"Hey guys. Where are you heading to?" Koji asked the group.

"I want to show these guys where Kotobuki works. Want to join us?" Azusa answered Koji's question.

"Sure, why not." Koji joined them not knowing where exactly they were heading to.

"What happened to you?" Aina asked slightly concerned Koji's well being.

"Skating. Pure and simple." Aina nodded her head, kind of understanding Koji's answer since he didn't give a full explanation. Walking throughout town a bit more, the group made to their destination. A bar to be more precise. "I am not going in there. Nope!" Koji protested it due to him not liking any form of alcohol.

"Don't worry about it Koji. They have other options that are none alcoholic as well." Azusa tried to reason with Koji.

Koji grumbled a bit before finally accepting it and walking in with Azusa and the others. Kotobuki was busy cleaning a glass when the doorbell went off signaling that someone came in. "Welcome!" When Kotobuki saw who it was. He was quite surprised seeing his other club members.

"Hey, we've come to hang out." Azusa playfully said to her fellow senior as the younger members looked around.

"So you're a bartender."

"So cool."

"I just work here sometimes, part-time." Kotobuki told the girls before looking at the guys. Koji sat down quickly whilst Iori and Kohei were probably imagining something really… stupid. Kohei knelt on the floor immediately apologizing and freaked everyone out.

"What kind of bar were they imagining?" Chisa asks herself.

"It's just a normal bar." Azusa handed over the drinks menu for the others to have a look. "They don't rip you off here. It's cheap."

"Everything's under 500 yen."

"The owner wants this place to be somewhere students can have fun." Kotobuki explained before the doorbell went off again and two more customers walked in. "Welcome!"

"Hey Kotobuki, you have drinks that aren't alcohol right? I can't find them on this menu." Koji asked the bigger man who handed him a smaller drinks menu for non-alcoholic beverages. "Oh thanks."

"The owner also wanted to make sure that was covered as well for people who don't drink alcohol." That was when someone came walking in with a big bouquet of roses.

"Welcome back. Azusa." The club looked to see an older man holding said flowers.

"Hello Mr. Manager" The manager introduced himself to the other and explained how popular of a worker Kotobuki was in his bar. They watched him talk and console with a young woman who was having crush issues. Of course, Iori and Kohei saw something wrong with this in their stupid ways.

"Maybe bartenders are just popular with girls." Iori whispered his opinion.

"Yeah. I think the job is just making him look good." Kohei shared his with Iori

"You think so?" Aina asked, although was it the duo or herself.

"I think it's because Bukki is pure and says nice things." Azusa stated her opinion while Chisa and Koji stayed out of it.

"The why don't you try it out?" The manager offered Iori and Kohei holding two bartender uniforms.

"And with that, I'm out of here. Catch you guys later." Koji said leaving quickly not wanting to deal with anything Iori and Kohei.

A few days later. Everyone in the club was at Grand Blue hanging out. Plates of food, bottles of drinks were laid on the big table as everyone was having a good time. Chisa and Aina were talking when Iori came over.

"Hey, you two. Would you like some?" Iori asked holding out a plate of food.

"Sashimi?" Aina asked.

"Are you the one who cut it?" Chisa asked.

"Yeah. Can you taste it for me?" The girls grabbed the chop sticks from Iori. However they noticed that they had numbers on them. 3 and 7. "Truth or Dare!" Iori shouted out throwing his shirt away. The others cheered whilst Chisa and Aina looked confused.

"Who's the king?" Everyone yelled about to reveal the answer.

"ALL RIGHT! STOP!" Aina screamed again being the mood killer.

"What's wrong, Cakey?"

"Why are you stopping us?"

"Don't call me Cakey!" Aina responded pissed off being called that again.

Both Azusa and Tokita grabbed a hold of Aina. "Knock it off, Aina."

"If you draw. You have to play." Tokita told the younger girl.

"But, he gave me this for the sashimi." Aina tried to argue.

"What do you mean?"

"Try remembering what Kitahara said just now." Kohei told Aina. Aina thought back to it realized she had walked right into it.

"The word "sashimi" was never said, right?" Iori and Kohei grinned as Aina grumbled. Nanaka helped Iori and Kohei the two to at least try and play. They reluctantly agreed and with that.

"Who's the king?" Everyone picked out the sticks and Azusa was the lucky one.

"It's me."

"Give us your orders." Kohei bowed before Azusa.

"Okay. Everyone except for me…" Aina and Chisa looked on in fear. "has to keep playing until the end."

" _She got us."_ Chisa and Aina were crushed knowing they were fully trapped now. "Why do you want us to play so badly?" Aina asked Azusa.

That was when Koji saw the smug look on his brother's face, knowing he had something to do with this. "Iori. What did you say to them?"

"N-Nothing! Anyway, let's just play." Iori brushed off his brother. Everyone gathered round as they played again.

"Who's the king?" Once again Azusa drew the king.

"Oh, it's me."

"That's twice now!" Koji stated not believing Azusa's good luck.

"You're good."

"Well, then… I order numbers 1 through 8 to take something off." Azusa ordered giving a playful glance to Nanaka.

Most of the guys immediately threw off all the clothes, bar their boxers. Posing as well. "You guys strip too fast!" Aina cried out as Koji was contemplating what to get rid of.

"To hell with it." Koji pulled his shirt off but that was it. Aina wasn't happy with either.

"Not you as well."

"Come on, take it off, Nanaka." Azusa egged the older Kotegawa girl on. Nanaka began to take off her dress, much to the delight of Azusa, Iori and Kohei. Unfortunately…

"STOP!" Aina, simple enough.

"What's wrong, Aina?" Nanaka asked oblivious to just about anything. Aina only took her socks off.

"Taking a sock off is enough, right?" Aina asked, much to the disappointment of the idi-. Iori and Kohei.

"I'll let you off this time." Chisa followed suit taking her socks off.

"I see." instead removed her tights.

"No more dirty orders like that!" Aina told the others. Azusa, Iori and Kohei looked away in a huff.

"Who's the king?" Everyone drew sticks and this time, it was…

"It's me." Aina said holding the king sticks much to the dismay of Iori and Kohei, the dirty guys.

"What's your order?" Tokita asked the dark blue haired girl.

"Nothing too crazy, okay?" Kotobuki told Aina.

"Okay!" Numbers 1 through 8… Can't strip at the next party!" Aina demanded as king. The guys all had pained looks on their faces, except for Koji.

"We have to obey…" Tokita started.

"The king's orders." And Kotobuki finished. Koji grabbed his board and held it like a violin, pretending to play some sad music, making Nanaka and Azusa laugh. Iori and Kohei jumped up in protest.

"An order about wearing clothes? That's too crazy!" Iori stated his feelings.

"You should be ashamed." Kohei followed behind.

"Telling you to keep clothes on isn't crazy!"

"To be fair, Aina. With these guys. It kind of is."

"Don't you start, Koji!" Tokita and Kotobuki took it on the chin, whilst Iori and Kohei gave up on arguing as everyone sat down again.

"Who's the king?" Drawing the chopsticks this time. The title of king, was given to Koji.

"Okay, I guess it's me this time."

"What are you orders?" Tokita asked again.

It took Koji a moment to think about it. But then, he finally got it. "All right. Number 5 has to try and do a kickflip on my skateboard. Who has 5?" Koji stated his orders. Looking at their chopsticks. It was Azusa that had number 5.

"That's me!"

"Okay. I'll quickly show you how to do it." Koji got on his board and quickly kick flipped. He quickly broke down the necessary parts of a kickflip before giving his board to Azusa. "Try not to break yourself or my board okay. Good luck." Koji playfully said to Azusa.

The others looked on as Azusa readied herself. She jumped up, but didn't pop the board up or flick it. So when she came down, the board shot out from under her feet and she landed on hard on her ass. The guys and Nanaka laughed at Azusa. Chisa giggled a bit whilst Aina grimaced somewhat. Azusa rubbed her behind trying to ease pain as Koji came up to her. "You okay, Azusa?"

"I'm fine. Ow! That hurt." Azusa stood up and walked back to her seat.

"At least you actually tried it. Just didn't pop the tail hard enough and get the flick."

"Okay then let's get back to the game." Kotobuki said as the chopsticks were gathered again for another round.

"Who's the king?" Nanaka was the lucky one this time.

"It's me this time. Well, then… Number 3. Has to tell the person to their left that she loves their sister." Nanaka ordered.

Everyone looked at the numbers on their sticks. Iori, however jumped to conclusions a bit too early thinking it was Chisa. "Hey. Don't be embarrassed. Just say it." Putting his hand on Chisa's shoulder, she showed Iori her number.

"It's not me." Iori was nervous now, and it was justified. Number 3 belonged to Kotobuki. Iori cried in horror as Kotobuki said the statement ordered by Nanaka. Another game went on and it was the turn of Kohei to be king.

Iori's brother looked at the two of them and knew something was up. It was those two after all. _'This isn't going to end well. Now, it's just a case of who for.'_ Koji thought to himself.

"Okay. I order you to introduce us to your friends to the king at the next party." Kohei declared. However the idiot forgot to state which number.

"Which number?" Azusa asked.

"Well, that's…" Kohei glanced back at Iori holding his fingers up. One on his right hand, and three on his left. Hoping Kohei would pick either numbers 1 or 3. "Number 4!" Iori stood there in shock before lunging at Kohei for being so stupid.

"Why the hell did you pick 4, you idiot?" Iori asked wrestling with Kohei.

"You held up four fingers."

"I tried to say Chisa is number 1 or 3, idiot!"

"Of course, there was something going on with those two." Koji face palmed but soon separated the two of them for questioning. "So what were you up to anyway?"

"Our objective? Well…"

"It's a long story."

"Make it short?" Chisa asked Iori and Kohei.

"Money and Women!" Iori and Kohei said, pissing off Chisa and Aina.

"You guys are terrible." Chisa and Aina returned to the guys.

"You're mistaken. Some guys promised us money if we set up a mixer."

"This is a club activity to raise money for our trip. Well it failed anyway, so we'll have to try something else." Iori said.

"There's no time. We need to hurry." Kohei stated walking off with Iori.

"Wait you two." The guys turned back to Nanaka and the others.

"We have to carry out the king's order just now." Azusa stated. Iori and Kohei looked at Tokita as he had a sinister smile showing he was number 4.

"Have fun you two." Koji put his shirt back on, as Iori and Kohei were horrified.

"NO!"

A few days later. Iori, Kohei, Koji, Chisa and Aina were walking back to Grand Blue together. With Okinawa coming up, the guys were still trying to earn money for it. Koji had an advantage from his contest. Iori and Kohei were working part-time as event staff for a short term. They offered to help Chisa and Aina if they wanted it. They declined as did Koji.

Walking in they found Tokita and Kotobuki sitting at the table, whilst Nanaka and Azusa were at the counter. Iori overheard Azusa say something about radishes. So being as curious as he was, Iori decided to ask them about it.

"You need radishes?"

"I was wondering what to do."

"We were wanting one more. But it's over our budget." Nanaka told Iori.

"Then I'll go buy one." The girls looked at him unsure. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, you know…"

"You're right."

"They're pretty expensive." Nanaka and Azusa stated. Iori was confused and maybe insulted at how broke they thought he was.

"It's just one radish. I can afford it!" Iori stated. The girls soon realized he was talking about something else and not what they were talking about. Only problem was Iori didn't know about it.

"I'll chip in if you want." Koji said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Please don't insult me, like I'm completely broke." Iori grumbled.

"Take it easy!" Koji said backing off slightly.

"Iori, Koji…" Nanaka got cut off by Azusa as she looked to Chisa.

"Hey Chisa. What are you going to do if Iori buys a radish?" Azusa asked the younger Kotegawa girl. Chisa and Iori stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Fifteen minutes…" Chisa whispered, hiding her face behind her book. "I'll treat you like a human for fifteen minutes."

"Hear that, Iori?" Azusa asked smirking.

"I wonder what she's been treating me like until now?" Iori said to himself. "But why do you want to buy a radish?"

"That's not it Iori. We were talking about di-com, not daikon." Nanaka finally told Iori as his brother listened in as well.

"Di-com?"

"Yeah. Dive Computers." Nanaka gave the full name for the tool in question.

"They cost around this much." Azusa pointed out the prices. They were around 30,000 yen to 100,000 yen. Both Iori and Koji grimaced.

"You were going to make me buy this?" Iori asked Chisa.

"I compromised as much as I could."

"I guess I can't complain since skate gear is kind of the same deal… I think." Koji said to himself.

"Now that we're all here, let's go." Tokita informed the others.

"Where are we going?" Iori asked Tokita.

"We're going to look at diving gear today!" Tokita told everyone.

A little bit later, everyone bar Nanaka was at the dive shop. Chisa was fidgeting with anticipation, whilst Iori, Koji, Kohei and Aina looked in awe.

"There's a lot of different gear." Iori noticed as Koji nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what to look for." Kohei said to himself.

The guys started to break down what they newcomers should look into buying first. A mask was heavily recommended since they're usually cheaper than most things, yet an important piece of equipment. There was also the opinion that the first purchase should be a dive computer. As they began to look around, Iori and Kohei some weird things to them.

"What's this?" Iori asked pointing out some kind of hook to Kotobuki.

"It's a reef hook. You use it by hooking it." Kotobuki told Iori.

Kohei then found a yellow object in a clear bag. "What's this?"

"It's a float. You put air into it and blow it up." Tokita informed Kohei.

Then the two idiots had stupid interpretations of what they were used for in their heads. Iori hooked Kohei by the nose underwater, screaming. _"I'll save you!"_ Then Kohei began blowing up a float attached to Iori, with it soon blowing up, killing Iori supposedly.

"It's scary underwater." Iori and Kohei said together as Koji and Aina looked on at the two of them.

Everyone soon started to look at things by themselves. Chisa had found a strange object on its own. She seemed captivated by it as did Azusa. Koji found them looking at it. "What are you looking at?"

"It's some kind of camera." Azusa told Koji as he got a better look at it. Iori came over as well.

"Isn't it some kind 360 degree camera?" Koji asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes it is. It takes them like this." Chisa pointed at an example to prove it. She then found something else and rushed over like an excited puppy. "Iori. Koji. Come over, look at this." Chisa grabbed a weird tool. Apparently it was used for talking underwater. Iori and Koji were shocked. Chisa went into a full breakdown that would make her look like a good instructor in the future.

"Excuse me. I have a question." They looked over to find Aina.

"What's wrong?" Azusa asked.

"How do you choose a regulator?" Aina asked, slightly surprising Azusa and Chisa slightly. The boys were confused.

"You'll be fine with a rental." Chisa pointed out. That was when Aina started to get flustered and embarrassed for some reason."

"But. In…"

"In?" Chisa, Koji and Iori asked.

"It'll be an indirect kiss.!" Aina hid her face, embarrassed by the idea of sharing a regulator with someone else like Iori or Koji.

' _And she hassles Iori and Kohei about their thought process. She's just as bad as them.'_ Koji thought to himself as he removed himself from the scene. He found himself looking at the fins, wondering what went into picking a good pair. "I should probably get some another time. Maybe I should ask Tokita and Kotobuki about it later." He could hear shouting and heard his brother's name. "He's stripped in the open again didn't he? I guess that Iori then."

"Hey Koji!" Koji looked at Iori.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to go find Kohei. Want to help?"

"Sure, why not."

Koji and Iori looked around the shop looking for the "former" otaku. They soon found him, kneeling before two unique wetsuits. "What're are you doing?" Iori asked.

"Kitahara! So you were led here too?"

"No, we were just looking for you. Anyway what were you…" Koji stopped as he saw what Kohei was kneeling before. The wetsuits in question were designed matching a certain anime. "OH GOD! Tell me you weren't planning on buying one of those?"

"I wasn't planning on buying one, but I want this one!" Kohei stated with a passion only an otaku could know.

"You're right. It's a pretty unique design." Iori stated, shocking Kohei and even Koji for his complete obliviousness. "What's gotten into you?"

"Kitahara, don't you know what anime this is from?"

"You can't try it on in that size." Iori noticed still oblivious as what Kohei was talking about.

"I don't have to be the one to wear it!" That was when Iori came up with an idea.

"We can ask someone who fits it how it feels." Iori told Kohei.

"Iori, don't do it unless you really want to die." Koji pleaded to his brother. But it didn't stop him.

"Hey!" Iori called out.

A little while later, Chisa and Aina came out of the changing rooms. Wearing those exact wetsuits.

"Yeah, it feels good." Aina stated as she stretched her arms a bit.

"It doesn't seem to have a zipper. So some people might not like that." Chisa pointed out feeling out the other suit.

"Hear that, Kohei?" Iori asked Kohei.

Falling to his knees at the sight before him. Kohei let out a mighty cry as some kind of weird aura surrounded him. He fell to the ground in tears of joy. "I'm going to call you my best friends just for today."

"What? That's creepy." Iori said not liking that.

The girls looked at them not understanding what they had just took part in. Chisa looked over at Koji, seeing he seemed a bit flustered or something.

"Is there something, Koji?"

"W-What! Nothing... Nothing at all." Koji waved his hands furiously trying to cover his eyes and possibly save himself from a beatdown.

Removing the wetsuits, the group of five soon went back to looking around. Although they were still questioning Kohei about his interests.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Iori asked.

"I can't buy it now, but someday…"

"That's a woman's wetsuit." Aina pointed out trying to sway Kohei, but to no avail.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Koji said.

"How was it? Is there anything you want to get." Tokita asked them.

"There's a lot of stuff to think about." Iori said.

"I'm going to get a mask like you recommended." Kohei stated as Aina and Koji followed him up on that.

They soon went to the shelf of dive masks. There were so many styles to choose from and each one cost differently. Tokita and Kotobuki once more pointed out the important factors in choosing a mask. Making sure it was comfortable and that it had a good seal to the face. Iori and Koji were going through them together, hoping to try and help the other.

"Hey, Chisa. How do I choose a mask?" Iori asked but saw Chisa looking at a camera very keenly. Koji looked the same way as well.

"You think she'll buy that?" Koji asked his brother. As he shrugged his shoulders, Azusa came up behind them.

"Chisa is so cute! Youth. It's Youth!" Azusa proclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Iori asked Azusa

"She's so cute looking at cameras."

"Maybe she just wants a picture to celebr-…" Iori got cut off by Koji.

"It's kind of like me in a sense. Wanting to film good times with the homies and remember it, share it with everyone. It just good to capture it." Koji said with Azusa agreeing with him.

"Well said, Koji. She's probably happy to have friends her age that she can go diving with." Azusa added on as the two brother smiled.

"She really loves diving, doesn't she?" Iori asked getting a yes from Koji and Azusa.

It was dark as everyone got back to Grand Blue after a surprisingly fun day at the dive shop. As they walked in, Nanaka was surprised to see how much stuff they had gotten.

"You guys bought a lot."

"Yeah. We bought masks." Iori stated pulling out his. As did Koji, Kohei and Aina.

"I bought a camera." Chisa told her sister showing it off.

"Wow, you guys worked hard." The group looked at Nanaka surprised hearing that.

"Worked hard?" Iori asked confused.

"We just went shopping." Kohei added on.

"That's not what I mean. Going to Okinawa is expensive. And you even bought new gear!" Nanaka reminded them. They realized how much they screwed up.

"Huh!"

A number of days later at the festival event. There was a booth set up with a bunch of girls handing out flyers in costumes. Only thing was that it was Chisa, Aina and Azusa. Azusa seemed to be enjoying it unlike Chisa and Aina as they tried to cover up from the photographers. Nanaka included. A few feet away, Iori, Koji and Kohei were directing people along and Kohei was complaining again.

"Hey, Kitahara. When do we go on break?"

"We just started a few minutes ago." Iori reminded Kohei.

"Hey, Kitahara…"

"Shut up. I'm going to kill you."

"Hey, Kitahara…"

"Kohei. Don't make me waste a board, wrapping it around your stupid skull!" Koji grumbled helping people along.

Back at Grand Blue later that day. Koji had collapsed on the couch. Iori and Kohei were drinking naked again. Chisa was mortified and Aina was crying about what just happened to her.

Everyone got ready for Okinawa in their own way, packing what they needed for the trip. The club Peek-a-Boo were excited to get to Okinawa. Finally after making sure everything was set and the flight there. The plane landed and they disembarked.

"Hey, you guys." Tokita started.

"We've arrived in Okinawa!" Kotobuki ended.

"YEAH!" Everyone jumped (or in Koji's case, ollied on his board) in excitement for what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N Author's notes:** Finally have another chapter up and boy was it a mad thing to get up. I actually wanted to introduce the skate shop I mentioned in chapter 7 into this chapter. But thought it would be better as its own chapter. .Hopefully you will like this chapter. Positive and Constructive criticism only as always and I'll hopefully see you for the next one.

 **Eccentric Thistle**


End file.
